Orange is the New Red and Blue
by Rex626
Summary: [Prison AU.] Vanta Black is a highly regarded member of the secret police force. Specializing in data recovery and undercover ops. Now she must survive at the prison, Tartarus, disguised as a male inmate to pinpoint the source of an illegal smuggling operation. But how will she hold under the pressure of hundreds of criminal men who can sniff out the slightest weakness? [OC Xtbd]
1. Mission Briefing

"Thank you Officer Black, for meeting with us on such short notice."

I am greeted as I pull open a large oak door. 'Sargent Miller' is etched into a bronze door plate, as well as on a small table card. The man himself, George Miller. Sat behind a metal desk. Shutting a blue file folder gently and looking up at me through a pair of thick black glasses. Grey eyes boring into mine with what could be read as sincerity.

"It's no problem Sargent." I speak politely, moving to sit in a black chair in front of the desk. A second empty one sat beside it to the left.

"Yes well. In any case. We need you for, a rather special undercover mission." He folds his hands into each other looking at me seriously. I quirk an eyebrow.

"Alright, what will I need to do to prepare?" I ask. Pushing my long black hair over my shoulder.

He coughs awkwardly. "Well um. This is very unorthodox. As every officer we generally assign for a mission like this is currently deployed. And every other man we've sent in has either been injured, discovered or killed. We didn't want to ask you, as of the dangers. But you're our best. The best of our best." I look down blushing lightly. "Well thank you Sargent. What is the mission?"

He adjusts his tie. "We need you, to go undercover in a level 4 prison. You will be alone. Only one guard will be aware of your true identity. An illegal smuggling operation has been traced back to there. And we believe an inmate is building a bomb to escape. We do not know who, or if its near completion. Its up to you to find it, and discover how contraband is entering the prison."

I nod. "Hmm. Dangerous. Stupid. Completely over the top. Just about suicidal. It sounds kick ass, I'm in."

He nods. "Good I'm glad. But just, one more thing."

I look up at him as he passes me the blue file. "You'll be pretending to be a man, in an all male prison."

"Well fuck."

 **Important**

 **::Author Note::**

 **Hello everyone! My name is Rex.**

 **Now for this story I've decided that I WILL take direct ideas and requests from you the readers! So if y'all have an idea, or want Vanta to fraternize with a specific character all you have to do is ask. I will choose what happens based on the majority vote, so remember, your opinion counts.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Transitions of all kinds

My two month prep time was over. That's how long I was given before I was to be arrested.

I loved my hair. Long black locks that cascaded down my back. Now the sides of my head were shaven and the top of my head had bleach blonde spikes.

I'd gotten a few tattoos as well. On my shoulders and thighs. Mostly tribal. I also got a black and red dragon on my lower back.

Then came the dieting. I ate almost nothing. Only a piece of fruit a day to loose all my femine curves. Then on top of that I spent six hours a day, every day in gyms to bulk up.

I cut my nails short, took out all my piercings. Stopped shaving. I was also given testosterone pills to deepen my voice.

As I look in the mirror now. I can still see what's left of my femininity. In my high cheekbones and oval cat shaped eyes. Sighing I turn away from my mirror.

I slip on a pair of flip flops and pad out my front door. Locking it behind me with another sigh. Just in time as a police vehicle pulls up.

"Vanta Black." I turn. "Yes sir." The officer, an attractive man with some scruff looks at me with sad eyes. All the people in my precinct knew what was going to happen.

Four officers sent in before me had been killed. Two others pulled out do to severe injury. One was discovered and mutilated.

Don't get me wrong. I was originally excited to take the gig. I love the rush of an undercover job. But as the date drew closer, so did the anxiety.

"Vanta Black you are under arrest. If you will put your hands behind your head and lay on the hood of the car."

I move to comply as I am cuffed. We had to follow this through fully. In case we were seen by someone who may be in contact with one of the inmates.

I was currently sitting in a chair, wearing an orange jumpsuit. As I was alone with the prison director, and the one active guard who knew about the operation I wasn't cuffed. The prison directors Name was Leonard Church. He was an aging white man, with heavy five o'clock shadow.

"Well Officer Black. The official story is that you are a new inmate with a sentence of two years." I nod. "What am I in for again?"

He flips through a folder. "Um, bank robbery. It's the only thing we could charge you for that won't get beat up by somebody for." I nod. The guard clears his throat as if there's something that needs to be brought up. The prison director nods. "Ah, right. This here is Guard Andersmith. He'll be around you as much as possible. We are going to claim that for religious reasons you can not be naked in front of people. But Andersmith here who is apart of the same religion is the only one who can see you." Andersmith, was a white man in his later twenties. With light brown eyes, and dark chocolate hair that swooped to the side

I nod. "So in case of a strip search or when I need to shower-" "Exactly. Hell be the one to pull you away and 'Do it' he won't actually search you of course. As there's no need."

Andersmith nods. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I'll be nice to you. In private, sure. We are friends. But around other inmates, I'll be a huge asshole. In fact." He looks down almost ashamed.

"What?" I ask. Scratching my side lightly. I was wearing a binder, to suppress my breasts. The director speaks. "Well. No offense but you are a very beautiful woman. And as much as you've tried to hide it, some men here will be able to tell. So, Andersmith is going to make a bit of a show when we bring you out."

I gulp looking up at Andersmith. "I'm very sorry Vanta." I nod. "It's alright. Its for the mission."

The director nods. "Well, it's time. The prison bus just arrived. Remember, don't trust anyone other than myself and Andersmith. We don't know who's in on the operation. Don't show weakness. And don't stand out to much. You need to lay low if you want to survive. And whatever you do! Do not, anger inmates Ortez, Or Maine. Good luck."

He holds a hand for me to shake. I take it, feigning confidence. "Thank you sir. I'll try my best." As I pull my hand away Andersmith clamps a pair of cuffs around my wrists. "Let's go inmate." I look down as I am then escorted out of the office. My last place of safety.

They were marching us in a line. Wrist and ankle shackles. That were then in turn cuffed to the person behind and in front of us.

I was stood behind a very tall blonde man. With simply mountains of bulky muscle. He casts a glance back at me. A pair of stormy blue eyes hooded with thick brows.

"Nervous?" He asks in a pleasant voice. I remember what I'd been told about weakness and shake my head. "Nah." He quirks an eyebrow, "Liar." Before turning back around as the line moves.

"Inmate! No talking!" Andersmith shouts. I look down at the ground, remembering what's coming. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"You sassing me Black?!" Suddenly he's grabbing the back of my head. "Ah!" I groan from the unexpected pain.

"Woah man! He wasn't he was just-" the blonde man jumped to defend me but Andersmith shoved him forwards. "Mine your own fucking business. And You!" He turns back to me slugging me hard across the face.

My teeth clack and I white flashes across my vision. Before I know it I've hit the pavement. Head crashing into cement and palms scraping harshly across the asphalt.

Then he's grabbing the back of my jumper and dragging me back to my feet. My head lolls limply on my shoulders as he forces me to look at him. His face though angry, his eyes shine with sorrow.

"You talk back to me like that again. And I WILL have your ass. Now move it!" He shoves me forwards and I crash into the blonde guy from before.

He let's out a grunt but doesn't speak. No one does after that.

I feel blood drip down my cheek, and lick at my now busted lip. Damn. Andersmith has got quite a punch.

The line moves forwards once more as we are handed new jumpsuits with numbers stamped on.

Blonde guy is given an orange outfit with 619B printed out on it. As I step forward my matching outfit is 626C.

I march forward again. The blonde guy whispers back. "Hey, are you okay?" I stay quiet for a moment before replying. "Yeah, fine. Shut up." In truth my face was burning and stinging, but oh well.

Then they took off our cuffs and had us line up next to the wall.

"Alright boys. Strip. We gotta make sure you ain't sneaking stuff in through your pipes." Orders a red haired woman. Carol Church, was printed on her security uniform. I gulp and cast Andersmith a glance. He doesn't nod too noticeably but it's there. "Hey, Carol hold up." Everyone looks at him as he speaks to her.

Her green eyes roll in annoyance. Before falling on to me. "You. Black. Come here." I look at the floor as I walk forward. As I look up she slaps me hard across the face. Everyone 'oohs'. I touch the area in shock and look up at her.

"Seriously? A religious thing? What kind of man are you? I should have you strip right here just to spite you. But, I have to legally respect your rights. So, Andersmith. Take him in the other room. As for those of you who are not religious pussies!" She turns to address the rest of the people here. And begins having them strip down.

As Andersmith drags me harshly from the room.

Once alone he locks the door. "Jesus Christ Andersmith!" I groan moving to touch my face. He shakes his head. "I'm so sorry! I had to make it believable." I press my lips in a line. "I know, but damn." He moves forward and brushes his thumb across my bloody cheek lightly. "Damn. This has already started to bruise. I'm going to have to hit you again when it gets better."

I sigh and look down. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now come on, I've got to get changed into this." I hold up the new jumper. He nods moving to help me.

I was being escorted at the moment by a Blonde and pink haired female guard. Her Name tag said, 'S. Dakota.'

She was Guiding Blonde guy and Me to our cells. The room was a long one. Stacked three stories high with cells, and lined all the way down as well.

But she stops in front of just one. Turning her head and shouting. "Inmates on the wall!"

Inside the cell two men roll off their cots. Moving to stand opposite eachother at the walls. One had severe scarring across the left side of his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and it could be seen that the scarring continued down. He also had tattoos of a pair of flaming sharkjaws across his chest. And the word redemption. He smirks seeing us. Turning his half head of hair so his one good eye could observe Blondie and me.

The second man was not quite as tall as scarface. With a much smoother physique. He wore a soft smirk. The sides of his head shaven like mine, but his hair on top was combed backwards save for a lock that fell in his face. "Fresh meat boss?" He asks.

The guard rolls her eyes. "Take it easy on these ones Gates. They seem like a pair of pussies. OPEN CELL 42!" She suddenly shouts. A beep resonates through the room and the barred gates rolls open. Blondie and I are shoved through as the door slams behind us.

"You've got five minutes to settle in. Then, lunch break." The guard snarls before walking away. I clutch my pillow and blanket awkwardly as I stand side by side with the other guy.

The man with a scarred face approaches. "Well well. Look what chum just got thrown to the sharks." I hold my chin up high as he towers over me. "And I'm to take it you're the shark?" I sneer. He makes an amused face. "That's right Boy. Sharkface. That's me. You take the top bunk. And if you snore, I'll rip your tongue out."

I hold his one green eyed gaze for as long as I could manage. Before with a chuckle he moves away. "Same goes for you blondie." He growls before setting in his cot.

The other guy, Gates, as the guard had said speaks. "Well, that's Sharkface. He's all talk. I'm Felix. Who are you? And do I need to sleep with an eye open?" He moves to stand in front of us. I decide a hand shake will work nicely and hold it out. He shakes it very, very forcefully. "I'm Black. Vanta Black." He quirks an eyebrow. Blondie speaks,"I'm uh. David. David Washington."

Felix peers at him. "Well David. You can take bottom bunk. I'm not to fond of someone farting from above me in the night. "I giggle lightly, but cover it with a cough. Men don't giggle Vanta!

Felix throws me a look but before he can speak a loud ringing sounds off and suddenly everyone's shouting outside the cell excitedly.

"We'll continue this later. All you two really need to know. Try not to piss anyone off. Especially my pal Locus." Then Felix and Sharkface are moving out of the cell.

I've got a tray. And am standing in line with the other inmates patiently. Though, I'm observant to the groups that congregate. There seemed to be three main gangs. The red Gang, Blue gang, and a group who called themselves the Freelancers.

At the moment I had somehow found myself sandwiched between two red gang members. One who had an orange bandana around his upper arm. And another with pink around his neck.

All the new inmates wore orange. Everyone else was clad in navy blue. These guys were both in blue.

The orange one who had been Referred to as Grif, was currently arguing with the guy in Pink. Donut. Grif was an islander, a little heavy set, with semi long brown hair pulled into a pirate pony tail, though the right portion of his face was scarred and from there over was a very pale, freckled complextion, as if he had a face in his face. He also had a goatee. Donut was just the rendition of perfect the perfect man. With perfect muscles, blonde styled hair, and cerulean eyes that shined happily. The right side of his face scarred lightly.

"You know what! Why don't you Bother this Newbie! I would like to eat in peace!"

I gulp as I was brought up and look at the ground innocently. I was at least a foot shorter than just about everyone here.

Donut looks down at me. "Oh hello. You are just a little stud aren't ya?" I stiffen as the line moves up.

"Uh, what?" Was he just hitting on me? Or is it my imagination? But as his hands move to grasp my waist slightly I jerk. Yeah, he was hitting on me.

"Woah man." I say turning slightly. Donut smirks. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were shy. Or, maybe you just prefer to be dominant?" I chuckle awkwardly. "Neither. Sorry pal, I don't swing that way."

He frowns lightly for a moment before smirking. "You will when I'm finished with you." I shudder and turn back around preparing to ignore the man. When suddenly his hand was slapping my ass hard and giving it a harsh squeeze.

I jump up shocked. Not realizing as I was jumping out of his way, there was someone moving that way.

And before I know it I've crashed right into a large Hispanic man. His tray of food flies up to crash into his face, as we both slip to the floor.

As I'm getting up I start to apologize. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! That guy he-" He cuts me off as suddenly a hands at my throat.

He stands lifting me into the air seemingly with no effort before I'm slammed into a table. The guy seemed oblivious to the fact that there was trays and stuff already there.

I take note of the burning blue eyes, and the very identifying X scar across his face.

I scream for help but the pressure on my throat is increased. All the inmates were cheering for a fight. Andersmith was nowhere to be seen. And the guard on duty only nodded. Passing another guard a five dollar bill. As if they were taking bets.

"You want to make Fool of me?! Very, unfortunate." He growls.

I then have the living shit beat out of me.


	3. Prison Blues

I wince lightly as I crawl onto my bunk. Cracked Ribs burning. Face numb from pain. Throat swollen and hard to breathe. I was miserable.

"You alright Vanta?" I glance down to see Washington in the lower bunk on the other side of the room. I'm not supposed to show weakness.

"Fine." I croak through my bruised esophagus. A moment passes and he sighs. "Liar."

Before I can refute him Felix and Sharkface enter the cell. "Woo! That was great! Hey yo Vanta? How ya feeling? HAHA! aw man, I haven't seen a beat down like that in months." I frown.

"Glad I could be of service." I remark dryly. Voice cracking throughout the sentence. "Awww, don't be a bitch about it. Besides, Locus likes you." I feel a weight on my bed and turn to see Felix leaning on my bunk. I simply stare emptily. "No really, he does! You didn't scream or beg for him to stop. He respects that." I roll my eyes. "Gee I'm so honored."

Sharkface chuckles in the bunk under me. "Hey, he took it easy on you. You shoulda seen the number he did on me when I got here. Couldn't walk for a week."

"Inmates on the wall!"

We all turn to see Andersmith standing cross armed at the cell.

Felix and Sharkface immediately move to stand over by the wall. I roll off the bed with a pained sound. Barely catching myself on my feet. Washington made a move to help me when the guard barked, "MOVE IT INMATES!" I scramble towards the wall to stand by Sharkface. Limping there as Andersmith shouts, "Open cell 42!" With a beep the doors slide open. Andersmith strolls in peeking through everyone's belongings. Though, not with conviction. I knew why he's really here.

He moves to look at us. "The fuck happened to you Black?!" He barks. I look down.

"Nothing sir." Snitches get stitches. And I really don't need any more of that.

"Excuse me! Do I LOOK BLIND INMATE?!" suddenly a hand was flying out to slap me, hard. I jerk and move to glare at him. Everyone in the cell looks pretty surprised. Wondering what I'm going to do.

"No sir."

He grabs me by the collar. "I've had just about enough of you Black. You're coming with me." He's suddenly dragging me out of the cell.

Everyone looks around shocked at what just happened. "Lock Cell 42!" Andersmith shouts dragging me through the compound.

Before I know it we're alone in a locked room. I spin out of his grasp and slap him.

"Ow! Jesus Vanta."

"Don't JESUS ME! what the Fuck Andersmith?!" I shout glaring up at him. My voice dry and raspy. He throws his hands up. "What did I do?!" I glare. "Seriously? You're gonna ask that? Lay off with the hitting me! It only works so much, before everyone starts to get suspicious."

He nods looking down. "Sorry, sorry. You're right. But damn, what happened?"

He reaches out to touch my face gently. Making me flinch backwards with a hiss. "Fucking some Gay guy grabbed at me, and I fell into LOCUS! and he fucking beat the shit out of me!"

His eyes widen. "What?! You were specifically told NOT to piss him off!" I press my lips into a line. Amber eyes glaring at him incredulously. "Well I didn't do it on fucking purpose!"

He sighs and moves to a first aid kit mounted on the wall. "Well what about the guards on duty?! Why didn't they step in?" I shrug, "Oh you know. They were just putting money on whether or not I'd live or DIE."

He makes a shocked face. "Where the fuck were you Andersmith!? You're supposed to be my guardian in here!"

He pulls out some swabs and bandages and turns to me. "I do have an actual job here Vanta. I can't be there ALWAYS." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well then, could you at least try to be there when I need you?!" He glares at me. "You took this fucking gig. NO ONE MADE YOU. you knew this shit would be dangerous. So don't bitch to me because you got hurt! I'll try my damnedest to keep it from happening again, but I can ONLY do so much. Do you want to end up like the other officers?"

I look down. He's right. "No. Whatever." He dabs stinging alcohol to my injuries. I bite my lip. "Though, I will see what I can do about getting my schedule moved so I have your lunch time and extracurricular." I nod as he places a bandage on my face. "Thank you."

I groan lightly turning in my lumpy bed. Pulling my thin scratchy blankets closer.

Sleep seemed to hate me.

After a few moments I become aware of many grunts from all around me. I crack and eye open and turn to look over the edge of my bed. All my cell mates were in a various array of work out positions. Felix had his legs through the cell bars and was doing sit ups. Sharkface was doing pull ups on Felix's bunk, and Washington was doing over handed pushups in the floor.

"What the fuck is happening here?" I groan in a scratchy voice. Felix pauses looking upside at me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I lean up on my fore arms. "I'll ask again. What's happening?"

Sharkface chuckles. "It's prison. You ain't got much else to do unless you're gay." He drops off Felix's bunk to look at me. "No offense to you."

I frown. "I'm not gay." They all give me a look. "Seriously, I'm not gay!"

Washington coughed. "I don't mean to gang up on you, but you're kinda-"

"Feminine. And then there was that thing with Donut boy yesterday." They were all nodding. I puff my lips. "Look that Donut thing was NOT consensual! He grabbed me. And I'm not that feminine. It's not my fault, I grew up with three sisters." I lie smoothly. Trying to deepen my voice.

Sharkface chuckles. "So far in the closet he's reached Narnia." I scowl." Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." As I roll over to sleep I suddenly feel an extreme urge to pee.

"Oh fuck." I groan sitting up. Felix gives me a glance. "What?" I adjust my position. "I uh, I've gotta pee." Felix Snorts. Sharkface rolls his eyes standing up. "See we've got something for that. It's called a urinal." He walks over to the corner of the room where the silver gleaming urinal was. The next thing I know the sounds of pee filled the room.

Men are disgusting.

I scrunch my nose and shake my head. "Uh, I can't. I've, I've gotta shit too." I lie. Wash gives me a look. "Well there's a toilet right next to it."

Sure enough, a silver toilet was there as well. I scratch my head. Mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. "Yeah, I can't. Um. It's my religion. I can't be naked in front of others."

Sharkface finishes off, and turns around. "That's the gayest thing over ever heard. Just fucking go to the bathroom. We won't look."

I shake my head. The risk is too high. If they were to even glance they'd notice my lack of, jewels. And if I wasn't ratted out. I might be- well. Other things.

"That's-that's not how that works." I roll out of my bunk. Wincing when my feet touch the ground.

They all shook their heads at me, as I limped over to the front of the cell. "Hey! Guards! Yo!" I shout.

I hear other prisoners shouting things as well. Mostly lewd things. Threats. Or just loud conversations. "Guard!"

After a few moments a Brown haired woman approaches. "What's going on inmate?"

I look at her. "I need to go to the bathroom." She makes a face. "Are you retarded or something? Turn around dipshit." She turns to walk away. "Wait!" I grab her sleeve.

Wrong move.

An elbow suddenly flies up and smashes into my face. "Fuck!" I fall backwards. "Touch me again inmate and I'll have your balls cut off." Felix is chuckling lightly shaking his head. "Damn. Man can't catch a break."

"What's going on here?" Andersmith.

Oh thank fucking god. The guard woman looks at him. "Fucking prick thinks he can screw around with me. Saying he needs to go to the bathroom. Then he grabbed at me."

Andersmith sighs. "Connie it's fine. He wasn't being disrespectful, he's got a religious thing. He can't be naked around others." She frowns and looks at me.

"What the fuck ever. But if he ever touches me again I'll tase him in nuts."

The men behind me collectively groan. As if imagining the pain. Me having none of those, can only make a fake wince. Having no idea what that would be like.

"Inmates! On the wall!" Andersmith suddenly shouts. Everyone moves to comply. I stand off the ground and hold my hands out to be cuffed. Andersmith shackles me and I'm taken away.

"Seriously? What is this?" I groan.

It's a communal prison shower and bathroom. One wall is urinals, the other showerstalls with only a tan sheer curtain to block them. Then there's three bathroom stall stalls with actual toilets. Though, only one has a door.

"This is the only bathroom you can use in the prison apparently. So get to it. You've got two minutes before everyone is dismissed to breakfast. Then this place will be flooded. Its one of the few places not actively patrolled by guardsmen, so you can imagine the men like to blow off some steam here." I make a face. "Ew." He shrugs. "Yeah. Now get in there. I've gotta go. After you're done. See what you can do about getting to work on your mission. Sooner its done. The sooner we can get you out of here."

He walks away. I turn my head to the stall with a look of disgust. Entering and shutting the door. I don't sit on the rancid looking seat, I squat and observe the graffiti. I notice words that say things like, 'Better dead than red!'. 'The only good blue's a dead blue.' And 'I have a huge dick!' 'Mines bigger'

Men.

Suddenly a bell is ringing loudly. Dam. I flush with my foot and move to leave. As I do I hear voices. Great.

I walk to the sink just as I hear an obnoxious voice shout. "Who's this asshole?! Yo, newbie!" I sigh and turn around. There's some guy with a light blue rag around his forehead. He was attractive, black hair, and a goatee thing going on. "Yes?"

There were two other guys with him. A black man, with shocking blue eyes and long dreads. There also was a huge! Guy with blonde hair. And these baby blue eyes, a cobalt blue bandanna tucked in his pants.

"Dam boy! I'm not gay but you look hot. Maybe it's cause your so girly looking." I frown and stick my bottom jaw out slightly. Figuring maybe I could look more manly if I did. "I ain't girly lookin." The black guy who made the original comment snorts while remarking sarcastically. "Ohhkay! Whatever you say. I'm Tucker. And I don't judge."

I frown. Why does everyone assume I'm gay? I mean sure, I do like men. But that's beside the point.

"Yeah, I'm Church. I do judge a little. But it's alright, I'm not judging cause of that." Church crosses his arms. Then the big blonde fellow walls forward. "I. Am. Caboose." I give him an odd look, his voice seemed choppy. And, kinda dumb.

"I'm black. Vanta Black." Tucker gives me a small salute before moving off to a urinal to relieve himself. Church starts to strip until he's standing in all his nakedness. Then he enters a shower. The walls were rickety, and the curtain torn. Offering little to no privacy. As well as the fact that Church was tall enough that the stall only came up to his chest. He was very nicely built, and I had to say. I'm kinda tempted to pretend to be gay, just for the excuse of checking some of these men out.

"So Vanta, what are you in for?" Church inquires. I squint. "Aren't you not supposed to ask that question?" They all snort.

"Yeah, only in the movies. Here we wanna be sure your not fucking insane. Or like, going shank us or some shit." I look down, ashamed of my ignorance. "Ah. Right. I uh, got busted for robbing a bank."

He makes an impressed face. "Nice. I Stole a car. And got caught having sex with my girl in it." I quirk an eyebrow. Before turning to Tucker who was heading to his own shower. "How about you?" I ask. He gives me a look. "You want the official story? Or what actually happened?"

I make a face. "Are they different?" He snorts, dropping his clothes off. "Yeah. They're different. I was having sex with my girl. Beautiful thing. She was a pastors daughter, when suddenly her pastor dad Who, also is a racist, walks in on us. Cindy didn't want to let her dear old dad down. So she screams rape."

My jaw drops.

He shrugs turning on the water. "Yep that's how this government works. If your a guy, let alone a black guy, and a white girl says you did something. They always take her side." I look down. "I'm sorry man." He chuckles. "Don't be. I got a seven year sentence, and I've only got six months left."

I nod about to leave when Caboose suddenly is grabbing me. Crushing me painfully. My already bruised ribs screaming in protest. "Ah! Fuck! Put me down you asshole!" I punch out at his chest. But he only smiles. "I have a new friend! And he's going to play with me, and eat with me. We'll do everything together! Right new friend?!"

I scowl. Glaring into this large mans eyes. "No. Put me down."

He looks sad. "Oh. Okay then." Back in my feet I back up quickly. Giving a questioning look to Church and Tucker. Church scratches his head from under the water. "Yeah, see. He's um. He's not all there. Sorry, probably should've warned you about that."

I make a face. But refrain from saying anything rude. I have to be friends with as many people as I can. Get in close, and find out who's sneaking in contraband. And who's building a bomb.

"It's- Fine. I've uh, I gotta go. I need to eat some breakfast." Tucker waves. "See ya around."

I'm sitting alone at some Table outside. Eating my tray piled with slop. Supposedly it was eggs and biscuits with gravy.

I stab my spork into it boredly. The sun was shining brightly, but it was too early to be hot. I gaze lightly at the dew blanketed grass. Thinking of what it'd take to join a few cliques around here when a tray is slammed down onto my table.

"Oi. This is my table. Step off Cockbiter." I look up to see an angry looking man. Another approaches. Both were Hispanic with shaved heads.

I glance up. "I don't see your name on it pal."

Gutsy. But maybe it'd pay off.

He growls. "I don't think you heard me correctly. I wasn't asking."

Dammit.

He's suddenly grabbing the back of my jumper. I move quickly, grabbing his wrist and twisting it back. Before I bring my right leg around to land a firm kick to his ribs. Before brining my free hand down in the center of his sternum.

He hits the ground with a wheeze. His friend makes a move to help him, but I glare him away. Looking down at my attacker and chiding. "You didn't ask nicely."

I then take my tray of slop and dump it off on top of him. I was done eating anyway.

Dropping the tray on him after the contents were gone. I stride away proudly chin held high.

Then Locus steps in front of me. I flinch back. His face one of anger. But after a moment it softens into approval and he pats my shoulder.

"Impressive. Why don't you come sit with us."

I glance behind him to see Sharkface and Felix at a table. Felix was perched on top with a knee bent on the seat.

I smirk. "Sure thing."

:: **Author Note::**

 **IMPORTANT.**

 **THE EVENTUAL LOVE INTEREST.**

 **Please vote between the following people. Please please PLEASE vote. Also, this will not be the only chance to vote. It's just, this gives me some idea where the story may go.**

 **Church**

 **Tucker**

 **Locus**

 **Sharkface**

 **Felix**

 **Washington**

 **North**

 **York**


	4. Invasion Tactics

I grin as I lay back in my uncomfortable prison Cot.

Today was very successful. Not only did I manage to make friends with Locus, And Official friends with Felix and Sharkface. But I also chatted up with the blue gang some more and found out that one of the red guys might be the ones, sneaking in contraband.

I hear footsteps and lean up to see Felix entering the cell.

So essentially, the prison worked like this. At 9 in the morning our cells are opened for breakfast. They stay open all day, We all can then go to the food court, recreational centers, outside, or the showers. Then at 9 at night. We all have to be in our cells for count, and then Lockdown. Simple. Easy to remember.

"Hey Felix." I greet laying back down. "Sup Black?"

"Boredom. Complete utter fucking boredom." I hear chuckling. And before I know it he's clambered onto my bunk. I edge away. "Geeze. Personal space mean anything to you?" He rolls his eyes. "Calm Down Jesus. You're such a girl."

I swallow lightly at his comment. "Eheh. Right, sorry."

His eyebrow twitches lightly. As if he'd picked up on my awkwardness. But he doesn't say anything as he readjusts to sit cross legged.

"So, let's not be bored. Why are you in here?" He asks. Green eyes staring intently at me.

"Well. I robbed a bank." I deadpan. He continues to stare at me. Before frowning. "That it? That all you going to give me? I robbed a bank? Christ, you're boring. Give me details!"

I jerk back lightly. "Heheheh, alright alright. Um well." I frown, trying to quickly think up a convincing, and cool lie.

"Alright well. I'd been scoping the place out for weeks. I had the guard schedule down to a science. They always took five minutes to change shifts at 8 in the morning, midday, and seven at night. So, around 11:56 I enter the place. Me and my partner, uh, Ralf. We go in. He's covering as a distraction. He pretends to have a heart attack. I dive behind the workroom door, snag a large key ring, and I move through the building. I pull on a ski mask. That's when I see the vault."

I'd taken on a serious dramatic tone of voice as I spoke. My hands dancing at my sides in an expressive way. Felix looked on in a mix of interest, awe, and scepticism.

"I try the first key. It doesn't work. Then the second. The second one sets off some sort of alarm. I curse and I try the third. Success! Then I run in with my duffel. Grabbing huge wads of cash. Before, with my bag full. I run out. Ralf runs to join me and we're outside the doors in seconds. We get in the car, and drive away. A perfect heist."

He nods approvingly before asking, "So how'd you get caught?"

I look down. "Oh uh, ran a red light. Cops pulled us over. We got busted."

He snorts. "Nice." I shrug and scoot so my back is leaned against the wall at the head of the bed. And my feet are bent in front of me. "You?" I ask. He chuckles darkly, shaking his head.

"I, was a mercenary. Yea I know that look you're giving me." I look away ashamed. Not realizing I had made a shocked face. He continued, his hands dancing about in an interpretative dance of sorts as he spoke. "I'm a heartless killer, I kill for cash. Well, I was employed by the US government. A necessary evil they called us. That is, until we were unnecessary. And what do you do, with two mercenaries with extensive knowledge of the government? Throw them in jail until they hopefully rot away from memory."

I frown. "Geeze. I'm so sorry." I reach out a hand to touch his shoulder, he gives me an incredulous look that stops me in my tracks. Making me reach up to scratch the back of my head innocently.

"Don't be. Not your fault. Just this fucked up system."

I think back on his words from before stating. "You said two mercenaries."

He nods, "Yeah Locus. We're partners. Even if we don't always get along."

"Ehem." We turn and look to see Washington. I wave. "Sup?" I greet. He shrugs, "Nothing. Just, making sure I wasn't intruding on anything- Personal."

I shake my head, Felix snorts hopping off the bed. "As if."

Wash grabs a book from his shelf and lays back in his bed. Opening it and bringing a pencil down to write.

Suddenly angry stomping loudly sounded, Sharkface stormed in and grabbed Washington by the collar of his jumper. "The fuck do you think you we're doing?! HUH?!"

Felix moves in, "Woah woah man. Take it easy."

I swing my legs off the bed and perch uneasily on the edge. "What's going on?" I demand. Sharkface only growls and grabs Washington harder. Slamming his back into the bed posts behind him.

"Fucking Blondie here. Has been talking to those FREELANCER trash!" Felix Backs away, as if knowing something I don't. I hop off the bed trying to defuse the situation. "Woah okay. I'm sure there's an explanation. First, why don't. You tell me why you don't like them."

Washington was all but forgotten as Sharkface drops him and wheels around on me. "Why I don't Like THEM? oh no, I don't just, not like them. I LOATHE THEM. All of them. They did THIS TO ME!?" He gestures wildly at his scarred body, and points to his broken face and glass black eye.

"Those PIECES OF SHIT. DID THIS TO ME. AND KILLED MY FUCKING. FRIENDS. THEN WHEN I GOT THROWN IN HERE, LOOKING FOR A LITTLE PAYBACK, THEY SEEMED TO FOLLOW ME. That's why, I don't LIKE THEM. BLACK." at the words Like them, he grabs my jacket lifts me and shoves me backwards. Sending me skidding so the backs of my calves hit the toilet.

"So why don't you, FUCK OFF. AND GO BACK TO YOUR BUNK. HUH?!" He snarls. Anger coursing through him before returning To Washington. Grabbing him by the throat.

"YOU. IF I SEE YOU, OR FIND OUT. That you've talked to any, of those cunts again. I will kill you in your sleep. Understand?!"

Wash nods. Sharkface then drops him distastefully before moving back to his bunk beneath mine. Wash paws gently at his throat, massaging it lightly.

"Well. That was a fun bonding activity." Felix chirps.

We all give him looks.

I'm trodding around silently. Its around 8:30 at night. Only a half jour before lockdown.

I was hoping that perhaps I could find some of the red guys, and see what I could do about discovering if it was, in fact them, sneaking stuff in.

But at this point I was just lost. And trying to find my way back to my cellblock.

Faces I didn't know stared out at me from inside cells. Some curious. Others angry. I swallow up my nervousness and walk slightly faster in what I hope to be the right direction.

"You lost boy?"

I turn to see a tall dark haired man staring at me cross armed. His hair was gelled down smoothly, and he had a very fancy waxed mustache. "Um, yes actually. Could you help me find Cell block C?"

He stares a good few seconds longer before smiling. "Sure thing." I noticed his deep voice was laced heavily with a thick British Accent. "The names Reginald. And you?" He moves to walk by my side leading me through the unfamiliar cell block. "Black. Vanta Black." He nods,"Very nice. Well, Vanta. How did you come to find yourself so far from C block? All the way into the freelancer territory?"

I freeze pausing to look at him. "Wait, what? This is freelancer territory?! I can't be here!"

I move to walk faster, thinking if Sharkface's hatred for them. And what he'd do if he found out I was here. But Reginald's arm flies out and catches my arm.

"And what would be the problem, if this was?" He asks slowly. I can almost taste the tension. Judging by the look he was making he's either friends with them, or IS one of them.

"Um. Nothing, nothing at all, I just, I have to go. Thanks anyway." I try to leave but he doesn't loosen his hold. "Now now, don't be rude. You're gonna judge us before you even know us?" I shake my head. "No it's not that. It's just, my cellmate will literally kill me for talking to any of the freelancers."

Reginald pauses before laughing. "Well, you've already talked to me. What could possibly go wrong with meeting the others."

"Knock knock good chaps." Reginald speaks entering. A bunch of men inside look up. I immediately feel daunted by the sheer size of them all. Let alone their muscles. And then there was the biggest guy out of all of them.

He was bald, and currently shirtless. Sitting on a cot and watching with Brown almost black eyes. I notice the top of some kind of tattoo on the back of his head. He also is sporting some heavy scar tissue at the base of his thick strong neck.

Then there's the other men. One, a very, very dashingly attractive man With brown styled hair. He crosses his arms seeing me. I notice a scar cutting through his left eye that was white with blindness. Beside him was a platinum blonde man, with soft blue eyes and a small growth of hair under his bottom lip. He smiles kindly seeing me enter.

And finally, there was a Guy with a Dark, Cobalt blue, bandana around his forehead. And long. Brown hair that fell around his shoulders. He waved kindly.

"Wyoming, who's this?" Asked the one eyed man.

Reginald, or Wyoming; I guess is his gang name. Pushes me forward lightly. "Meet Vanta Black. I met this shy chap walking through the cell blocks. Bloke lost his way."

The one eyed man makes a thoughtful face before reaching a hand out for me t shake. "I'm York. New York. This here," He gestures to the blonde man. "This is North Dakota. We just call him North. The big guy over there is Maine. He doesn't talk much. And the guy on that top bunk over there, that's Florida. We're the freelancers."

I nod. "Right. Well. I'd love to get to know you all. I really would. But, My cellmate really. Really doesn't approve of anyone talking to you guys. And uh, oh. It's also only Ten minutes until lockdown. And I still don't know where I am."

York makes a slight face but nods. "It's alright. And Since most people like us, I'm taking it your talking about Sharkface?"

I glance up at him and Nod. He chuckles understandingly. "That's alright. We'll have to chat again sometime though. Get to know each other. For now, here I'll tell you how to get back to your bunk."

"No need. I'll take him."

We all jerk around to see Locus standing at the door to the cell. I feel my stomach drop. If he tells Sharkface. I'm so dead.

"Oh. Locus. I didn't realize he was with you." Some of the men were edging backwards. Locus steps in. "Well now you do. Come on." He grabs my shoulder and we both walk out.

As we leave I turn to him. "Locus I am so sorry,I didn't go in there on purpose that one guy he made me and-" "Shut up. It's fine. I saw everything." I let out a breath of relief. "You're, you're not gonna tell Sharkface are you?" I ask worriedly. He pauses from his long strides and looks down at me. Blue eyes burning deeply into my amber.

"No. Because I understand you." I frown, he keeps walking. "What do you mean understand me?"

He doesn't look at me as he speaks. "I understand how you work. You're small. Smaller than most men. But still, you're pretty strong. Decently trained in self defense. You choose your battles wisely. Each one of them is twice your size. You knew resisting could provoke a fight. I understand you. But that shit isn't going to work in prison."

We step through a set of doors to another cell block. Block B.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously. He casts me a glance from the corner of his eye. "I mean, laying low. Picking fights wisely. Its inconstant. In prison there's two types of people. The ones in charge. And the ones you step on. You can't be both."

I swallow. His strong words resounding in me. "Can you teach me?" He pauses. Slowly turning his head to glance at me. "What are we women? No. Learn on your own."

I look down, ashamed. "Oh. Alright." Suddenly his hand flies up to smack the back of my head hard. "Ow! What the fuck!" I growl. Glaring up at him.

"You were letting me step on you." I glare, "That doesn't mean you-" I pause. Eyes widening. "Ooohh." His normally stoick face cracks a small smirk. "See ya around kid." He pats my head a starts walking away. "I'm not a kid! And what about taking me to my cell!?"

He turns around, lifting an eyebrow at me and pointing behind me. I turn to see my cell. Cell 42. "Oh. Right. Thanks." I say awkwardly. Walking in.

When I slowly wake, I notice cool air wafting over my back. I frown, still sleepy and move to pull my shirt down. As I do, my hands brush against someone else's warm ones. "The fuck?" I mumble turning my head around.

Washington was leaning on my bunk, Pulling my shirt up lightly. "The fuck are you doing aswhipe?" I demand. He looks up. "Oh, sorry. I noticed your tattoo and wanted to get a better look." I frown, if he pulls my shirt up any higher he'll see my binder. And that cannot happen. "Get the fuck away from me. Fag." I snap kicking backwards. He jostles away. Hands held in surrender.

"Geese! Alright alright, sorry. You are not a morning person. Got it."

I huff angrily and turn back over pulling my sheets tighter to me. "Don't you fucking forget it."

When I wake up again, Wash is gone. Felix too. The only one left was Sharkface, who was doing crunches by the door to the cell.

"You know. You sleep like a woman." He says suddenly. I pause, "Excuse me?" He chuckles. "You heard me. You sleep like a woman. All wrapped up in your blankets, curled in a little ball. You hardly move around. Hell you don't even snore. Just like a woman." I frown, thinking if a good com back.

"Um. Well of course I do." He throws me a look. "Because, everyone knows. Girls prefer men, who don't hog the whole bed. Or snore. So I'm just used to pleasing my ladies."

I cross my arms and throw a smug look. He rolls his eye and returns to working out. "Whatever you say. I'm still convinced your just in the closet."

I snort. But then the urge to pee takes over me and I decide to get out of bed. I pad silently through the room. Slipping on my prison sneakers, as I sleep with socks already on.

"Where you goin?" Sharkface asks curiously. I glance down at him. "Bathroom. Plus, I think I might shower." He nods. "Cool. I might take one later."

I nod. "See ya." Before padding away. As I make my way through the prison I'm able to spot a few more faces that I know. Waving politely at them I continue on my journey to the bathroom.

Standing at the door is Andersmith. I smile, no one around I walk up to him.

"Hey." I greet. He glances around. "Hey. What are you here for?" "Bathroom. And shower, say. You don't think there's a way I could lock the bathroom door so I could take a shower in piece do you?" He smiles. "That's why I've been standing out here." I grin. "Awe your a life saver."

He shrugs."I try. It should be empty now. You can go in and do your business. Try and keep it under ten minutes alright?" I nod. "Certainly." Before striding in.

The door thuds shut behind me, and I hear a series of clicks as he locks it.

Sighing contently I make my way to the toilet. Squatting as I had done before, and then walking out. Peeling off my prison jumpers. And setting them on the sink I head over to a shower stall. Some soap AMD a thing of shampoo had been left. I guess that'll have to do until I'm able to purchase things from the in prison store.

As I pull off the ridiculous tight binder I let out a very unmanly moan. Feeling full breaths enter my lungs, that I hadn't noticed before were being restricted. And breasts popping back. I stand there and revel at the fact I had feeling again.

Before indulging in a nice, long, way more than ten minutes, shower.

 **::Author Note::**

 **Well hello everyone.**

 **The votes are, Completely tied. Everyone has one vote. Except, for Tucker who has pulled ahead to two votes.**

 **Remember you can vote anytime, on any chap. You have one vote per chap. So one person can vote as many times as they like, just on different chapters.**

 **Please tell me what you'd like to see happen. This is as reader friendly as possible.**

 **Also, Maine has been added to the list. ALSO! LOVE TRIANGLES ARE OKAY!**

 **If you want there to be some drama, and have two guys find out her secret and fall in love. All you've gotta do, is Vote with both their names.**

 **Here's a recap of who you can Vote for**

 **Wash**

 **Felix**

 **Sharkface**

 **Locus**

 **Church**

 **Tucker**

 **York**

 **North**

 **Maine**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Seeing Red

When I walked out of the bathroom there was a long line of angry impatient men. They cursed at me and threw things at me as I left. I only shrugged it off. Not bothering to apologize, as Locus had said. You either walk on others, or get walked on.

I make my way to the cafeteria. Standing in line to get as tray. It was Taco Tuesday. The lunch lady slaps a hand full of pretzels on my tray. Along with two tacos.

I nod my thanks and move down the line. Grabbing a dish of rice, and refried beans before scanning the room for my Three friends.

I spot Locus and Felix sitting at a table and move to sit with them.

As I take my seat They cast me glances. "Hey Vanta." Felix waves. I smile to him, picking up a taco and preparing to take a bite, when suddenly its whisked out of my hands.

"Hey!" I growl. Locus doesn't react. Simply taking a bite out of my taco. And chewing lazily.

"Give it back!" I move to snatch it back but he only moves his hand higher, just out of my reach.

I pout and grab my spork, flinging it at him and clambering up to try and steal it back. But he simply places a hand on my chest to hold me at bay.

"You're the one who asked me to teach you. So." He retains eye contact with me while moving he taco to his mouth. Taking another bite.

I frown and grab at it. Not in time before he opens his mouth wider and crams the remainder of it in.

"Uh?!" I let out defeatedly. Flopping back onto the bench. Felix chuckles. Locus merely gives me a disappointed look as he stands. Swallowing he says, "Unfortunate. You should seek to work out more. With your small size, anyone can take advantage of you if you don't compensate."

Before walking away. I glance back at my tray disdainfully. Only One taco remaining.

"Yikes. Tough luck there buddy." Felix SATs shaking his head. "Here, I know what will cheer you up." I quirk an eyebrow. "What?" I ask cautiously.

"Open your mouth and shut your eyes." I narrow my eyed at him. "Why?" He groans. "Just fucking do it."

I pause a moment longer. But decide, I don't really have much to lose. I comply, hesitantly shutting my eyes, and feeling very self conscious, I open my mouth. Tongue lightly extended.

A moment later something is placed in my mouth. "There. Now chew."

I comply. Salt and sweetness taking over my senses. I clasp my hands over my mouth."Mmm!Holy shit!" He chuckles, taking a pretzel from my tray, and dipping it in a small plastic bag filled with brown.

"Is that nutella?!" I ask. He shushes me. "Damn boy. Quiet. And yes. I've got a jar of it hidden in the cell. I might share with you of you do me a solid." I quirk an eyebrow.

Nutella isn't one of the items you can purchase at the prison shop. So it must be contraband. He places his hand on the table. Sliding it over in front of me. I could just see that something was in it.

"Take these. To that Blue gang leader. Church. Say you're there for Felix's order. And I'll share with you." I move my hand to clasp over his larger one. As he drops whatever he was holding onto my grasp.

I pull my hand back down to my lap, and glance at it. I see five cigarettes.

Eyes wide I shut my hand and look up at Felix. "Dude! I could get in trouble for having these?!" I hiss. He rolls his eyes. "What are they gonna do? Throw you in prison." Before standing with a wink.

He walks away leaving me alone with my food. I go to grab my last taco, when I see that it's gone. "The fuck. HEY?!"

I walk slowly through B block. Looking for any sign of the Blue gang. I see the dumb one. Caboose, I think his name was. "Hey. Caboose." He turns to look at me. " . god! Hi FRIEND!" I wince at his loud screech and jerk backwards as he goes to hug me. "Woah woah now. None of that. Please. I Just want to Talk to Church."

He pauses. "Oh! I know Church! He's my best FRIEND." I nod, struggling to keep patient with him. "That's great Caboose! Can you take me too him?!" He nods like an over excited child. "Uh huh!" Grabbing my wrist and dragging me through the cells.

I struggle to keep up, as the firm, stoney grip on my wrist relentlessly pulls me. We finally stop in front of a cell with blue blankets draped across the bunks. Hmm. That's kinda clever. Keep privacy that way.

We pause hearing shouting.

"NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SURRENDER!"

"YOU HAVE TOO! WE HAVE YOUR FRIEND CABOOSE HELD HOSTAGE. SURRENDER OR HE DIES."

"Um, Caboose is right here." I speak. Interrupting the argument. Everyone turns to look at us. I spot the Grif Guy, and some other dude with a maroon bandana tied around his wrist. I also took note that half his face was metal. And he appeared to have more running down his chest. His right arm was missing. But it looked as though, it had a metal piece that hooked onto it. I wince at the sight of him.

He then screams. "AH! THEY HAVE REINFORCEMENTS! RUN FOR IT GRIFF!".

They're both then screaming and running out of the cell. Well, The metal guy, ran. Griff kinda jogged lazily.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask. I recognize Church and Tucker sitting in the bunks. And some other guy in green who didn't really speak.

"Oh. That was just the Red gang. They're a bunch of idiots." Church groans.

Tucker crosses his arms looking at me. His shirt was off, revealing his long dark skinned torso with bulgeing muscles. With some almost glowing teal tattoos circling him. I had a hard time not staring at the delicious lookin man.

"So what are you here for?" He asks. I shrug."Um, Felix's order?"

Church pauses. "You're Friends with Felix?" I nod. "Damn. He doesn't usually make friends. Let alone trust anyone to get his order. Where's the payment?"

He holds his hand out. I dig my hand into my jumpsuit pocket and grab the cigs. "Here" I drop them into his hand. He counts over them and hands me one back. "His order only costs four. Take the extra."

I grab it,"Are you sure?" He gives me a look. "Yes I'm sure. Tucker! Get Felix's shit!"

I pocket the cigarette to give back to Felix and wait patiently as Tucker fumbles through some stuff under his pillow. Handing Church a magazine. Church takes it, hands it to me. I glance down at the cover and immediately. My eyes are met with a naked woman sucking a dick.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaim. Turning my head away. They give me weird looks. "You shy or something?" Church asks. I shake my head. "Uh, no no. I just, it took me by surprise."

He gives me a look, I hear Tucker chortle and say something about in the closet. I remember what Locus said about Standing up and I frown. "I'm not GAY! YOU KNOW WHAT!" I grab the magazine and rub the front of it all over my face. "So not gay! Look at me! Wooo boobies!" I jerk it away and stare angrily.

Church looks amused and Tucker slightly concerned.

"Is that all? Just a porn mag?" I growl impatiently. Church chuckles. "Man sorry. guess we hit a nerve. Yeah just one more thing." He turns around to his dresser and turns back with a small piece if candy. "A jolly rancher?" I ask. He smirks. "Oh the innocence on you. Yes a jolly rancher."

He hands it to me. I pocket it as well. Confused by what he meant.

"Thanks." I mutter. He shrugs. "Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't. We buy from the reds, and they don't want us reselling." I make a face. "Do you know where the reds get it from?" Tucker narrows his eyes standing up. "No. And if we did. Why would you want to know?"

He moves towards me suspiciously. I rack my brain for an excuse. "I'm uh, thinking about going into business." Tuckers blue eyes soften. "Oh. Well in that case. Best of luck to you." I nod. "Thanks.

"Here, I'd recommend, for the magazine, you tuck it like this." He's suddenly moving to grab the mag, he lifts the belly of my shirt, and tugs the waist line of my pants. Tucking the magazine in and pulling the shirt over it. I freeze, holding my breath as the shirtless man does so.

"Thanks." I mumble awkwardly stepping back. He looks on confused. "No problem."

I then quickly bid them goodbye and walk out. Felix's load in hand. Er, in pants.

When I Walk in I immediately stop by Felix's bunk. Taking out the Mag and sticking it under his mattress. I do, allow myself a quick peek inside. But this one was aimed towards men. So none of the images were especially appealing to me. I also take the jolly rancher and set it on his pillow before moving to my bed.

I remember the thing The blues had done, where they rigged their extra blankets up like curtains around their bunks.

That could work to give me some privacy.

I grab my extra blanket an tie it to the wall at the head of my bed. There was a clock there with metal grating around it that worked well. The. I took the other edge and moved to the bed post that went from the floor, to Sharkfaces Bunk, to mine, to the ceiling. Satisfied I was just turning to get out of the bunk when my foot catches in the blanket.

I let out a startled noise as I fall. Expecting to hit the floor in an instant. I'm pleasantly surprised when someones arms catch me. I glance up to see Washington looking shocked that I had fallen into his arms.

"Oh, uh." He begins. Suddenly the blanket falls as well. Draping over the two of our heads. "Eee! Sorry Wash." I apologize. He chuckles, ducking his head as he struggles to get out of the blanket while holding me still.

We both only succeed in crashing our heads together. "[Ow Sorry!]" We apologize in sink.

I glance up at him only to find his face inches from mine. I swallow and move away immediately. Trying to put my legs on the floor. The both of us belting out many many apologies.

"What's happening in here?" Felix purrs entering. I glance up. "Hey Felix. I uh. Fell out of my bunk."

He snorts crawling up into his. "Oh hey! You actually got it! I was expecting you to Just pocket the Cigs." He grabs the magazine and smirks. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun tonight."

I stifle a shudder. "Just keep it quiet alright?" He gives me a look. "OH yeah of course. I'm not an animal."

I suddenly remember the extra cigarette. And reach in my pocket to grab it. "Oh here, there was an extra." He quirks an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. Odd. Also, why tell me?"

I pause. "What do you mean? They're your cigarettes. If there's an extra, I'm supposed to give it back." He cocks his head. "But, What if I didn't know there was one extra? You could've kept it for yourself to smoke. Or, you could've traded it for something for you. Maybe even turn it in to tell on me. But you chose, to give it back. That either, makes you stupid. Or makes you honest."

I frown. "Or it makes me smart. What if say, you threw in an extra just to test what I would do? See if I was an honest person, or if I would steal from you willingly."

He pauses. Green eyes staring down into mine, before a wide grin takes his face. "Quick thinker too. Me and you are just, OH! Gonna get along so well!" He pats my shoulder and takes the cigarette.

Eyeing it lightly before giving it back. "Here. You can keep it. Get yourself something nice."

I take it hesitantly. "Uh, thanks." Slipping it back in my pocket.

Wash was sitting in his bunk now. Looking on with mixed emotions of curiosity and suspicion.

I turn back to my bunk and start work on fixing my bed sheet privacy wall.

The men loved the idea. And soon, they each had their own set up with their extra blankets, to be more private.

It was great.

Until they felt as though not being able to see each other, meant they could masturbate freely.

I was now surrounded with the agonizingly annoying sounds of grunting and heavy breathing.

I roll over and try to tune it out. Because whether I like it or not. It's prison. And these were lonely men.

When I wake up. I want to puke. My abdomen is twisted into pain. And my head is pounding. I double over with a groan.

"Hey, I think Vanta is finally up."

A moment later light enters my bunk as the blanket is lifted behind me. "Hey Vanta you al- OH. HOLY SHIT! GUYS!"

I struggle to move up as my stomach painfully and agonizingly seems to implode on itself.

I wonder what could possibly be wrong with me for a brief second. But then I realize.

"Fuck."

"Yo GUARD! GUARD! WEVE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" I hear Sharkface shouting.

I turn to glance at my bed spread, and sure enough it was stained red.

"Mother fuck." I groan. Grabbing my stomach.

Moments later the cell doors open with a loud beep and Andersmith is Looking in at me.

"Ah shit." He growls. The next thing I know I'm being grabbed and dragged from the cot. I groan in pain.

Generally my cramps aren't this bad. But then again.

Generally, I take painkillers the night before I start. And every six hours all throughout.

"Hold him." Andersmith barks. As suddenly I'm being held bridal style by Sharkface. I look up weakly. He holds a face of concern.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks. Andersmith who was leading him out of the cell pauses. "Uh. He uh. Black has uh. A, it's a Rare cancer. It's called uh, Mensraltainia. It's, it's fatal. He's only got about 20 years left to live."

I make a face at Andersmith. Was that seriously the best thing he could come up with?

"Oh holy shit." Sharkface says softly. Almost sadly. Aw did he care?

Andersmith has him carry me through the building before getting me to an empty room. The one we generally go to to talk in anyway.

"Set him down here." Andersmith points. "Why? Shouldn't we take him to the Prison Hospital?" Andersmith pauses. "No! No no no! Absolutely not. He uh. Can't. There's nothing they can do about it. Here I'll take it from here."

Sharkface pauses, his arms tightening around me. Almost protectively. "How do I know he'll be safe? You're that jackass who hits him for no damn reason."

My eyes widen. Holy shit he does care.

"Look, Sharkface. I'm not going to hurt him I promise. But I can help him. Just set him down. And Walk out."

Sharkface narrows his eyes. "Why do I need to leave? So you can do weird fucked up shit to him?"

I decide to intervene. "Hey, Sharkface. It's fine man. It'll be cool. He knows what to do." Sharkface glances down at me. Green eye confused. But he growls and sets me down. "Whatever." Before walking out.

We both stare after him.

"I see you're making friends." Andersmith notes. I shrug. "Yeah I am."

"Well stop it. You can't be friends with anyone here. You can't trust them. Remember, each person here. Is here because they committed a crime. They're inmates. You get to close to them, they'll see it as weakness and cut you down."

I open my mouth to reply when another cramp racks my body. "Unngghh shit." I double over holding my stomach. Andersmith moves to set a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?"

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!" I snap.

He jumps back. "Yikes. I forget you're a girl sometimes. Here, I'll go get some stuff. Pads or tampons?" I scowl. "I don't care. Just get me painkillers." He sighs. "I can't do that."

I growl. "And why the hell not?!" He sighs again. "I can sneak you in some Pads and tampons easy. But the moment I bring in drugs, if I get caught. It's my ass that gets in trouble." I lean up growling.

"You listen to me buddy. There's four Cures for period cramps. One. Excerise. I'm not going to do that, because then I'll get sweaty and have to shower. And then I could be seen. Two, Eating food. Well there not a whole lot of that around is there? No. Three, Sex. Which sure, I COULD GET A LOT OF But I can't, because I'll be caught. And then Four, medication."

I grab his jacket. "You get me some damn painpills, and something to stop my periods. And some EXTRA TESTOSTERONE PILLS, BECAUSE MY FEMININE VOICE IS COMING BACK. or I swear to fucking God Andersmith. I will find a way to make your life hell. Are we clear?!"

He's shaking lightly. But he nods. I smile. "Good. Now, how about we get me some clean clothes and some pads. Huh?"

 **::Author Note::**

 **Ah, the moodiness. Anyone see that coming?**

 **Well, I'll reiterate. In this story, you're say counts. If you have an idea, share it. I might use it. Also, don't forget to vote on who you want her to end up with. Or if you want a love triangle thing.**

 **The votes are currently Locus 4**

 **Felix 4**

 **Tucker 3**

 **Sharkface 2**

 **Everyone else One**

 **Zero for York and North.**

 **I might take them off the list actually.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. One little monkey fell, and hit her head

I sit in my bunk. 'Curtains' drawed closed. Reading a copy of Falling leaves. It was a good book, it was about a group of three sisters, one who was supposed to be queen but turned evil. So the second sister banished her, and kidnapped her child to raise as her own. Then on her eighteenth birthday, the first sister attacks the kingdom. And the girl, who's name was Marina must run away with her centaur bodyguard.

It's a good book, that teaches of the evil within all of us. And ends with the girl killing her own mother, and inheriting a disease of the heart from her that turns her evil. And she ends up killing her centuar bodyguard, who's also her best friend. And is in love with her.

I wiped a tear away as I got to the last bit.

Fucking hormones.

"Hey. Black?" I look over to see Felix sticking his head in my bunk. "Yeah?" I ask. Setting the book aside. He grins and shakes a jar of nutella.

"Looksie what I've got." My face lights up. "Oh my god get your ass up here." He chuckles and does as directed. Crawling up to sit beside me.

He plops down and twists off the top. Before turning and pulling a pack of animal crackers out of his shirt.

"Where do you get all this stuff from?" I ask chuckling. Taking a cracker and dipping it in. He shrugs. "I have my ways. I do jobs for people some I steal. I threaten others."

I quirk an eyebrow. "You threaten people? For their animal crackers? Geeze, aren't you just a big bad boy." I elbow him playfully. He rolls his eyes. "Hey you mind if I work on something in here?"

I cock my head. "Uh? What?"

He pulls out his jolly rancher from yesterday and winks and smirks at me. I frown. "I-don't understand, is that supposed to mean something to me?" His expression drops. "Do you really not know what jolly ranchers are used for?"

I shake my head awkwardly and embarrassed.

He laughs. "This." And before my eyes he pulls out a rainbow fucking shiv out of his sleeve.

"Holy fuck truck. Is that made of jolly rancher?!" He snorts and laughs at my reaction.

I reach out and take it lightly.

"Yeah. And a good deal of spit."

I drop it. "Ah. Lovely." Making him laugh some more. "God you're such a girl, Black." I stiffen. "Heheheh. Right."

He narrows his eyes lightly, but before he can say anything I ask. "So how did you make it? Exactly?"

It looked as though he'd taken four jolly ranchers and set them on their sides in a square. Then somehow stacked them four high and melded them together into a handle.

The blade was long and many colored, slowly pining to what would be a point. As Felix sucked on one end of his jolly rancher, I'm taking it that it would be the point.

"I just melted the candies together with mah spit." He mumbles around his candy. I chuckle. "Why do you need it? Beside threatening people for animal crackers."

He gives me a serious look. "To defend myself mostly. I've had to use it a couple times." I frown, "Wait. What about the guards? They're supp-"

"HA! The Guards. You're fucking hilarious. The guards are a joke." I frown. "What? No they're not. They are just doing their-" "Jobs? No. They stand around and Do nothing. Sure, they make sure we don't escape. Or hurt other guards. But as far as each other? They don't give a fuck."

I gulp. Remembering the two guards who stood by and watched as Locus had beaten me up that one day.

"That's. That's crazy." I say in realization. He shrugs. Sticking his candy to the tip of his shank.

"Yeahp. That's why I have a knife made of candy. If you're smart. You'll make one too."

He scoots to leave but pauses. "You can keep what's left of the nutella. I heard from Sharkface about your cancer. Real sorry bro." He pats my shoulder, and then he's gone.

I frown lightly. Taking a bite out of my animal cracker.

The fuck have I gotten myself into.

.

.

.

°One Week later°

I stroll through B block. Looking for the red team.

I spot the guy who's got a robot arm and face. "Hey! Red guy!" I shout.

He turns to look at me. "Hey! Stop right there! Are you a blue?" I shake my head. "Unaffiliated."

He scowls for a second before approaching me.

"Alright walk. I'll take you to see Sarge. You try anything. Or think about ratting us out. I'll shank you. Play nicely." I glance down to notice he's holding a broken toothbrush with one end melted.

Even though he was putting on a show to seem cool. He was appearing more pathetic than anything.

I frown. "You threatening me boy?"

"Yeah. And I'm a man." Good god he's stupid. I gab his wrist and bring an elbow into his throat, before twisting the tooth brush from his hands and spinning him to slam him into the wall. Before holding the shiv to his back.

"You. Don't threaten me. BOY. Now take me to Sarge. And mind your fucking manners. How's THAT for playing nicely?"

He whimpers. Making me smirk. I release him with a harsh shove. Moving the toothbrush to my sleeve.

"Take me to him. Now." I demand. He whimpers again but starts walking.

.

.

.

"Hey uh. Sarge. I've got, someone here to see you."

I cross my arms. Standing directly in the center of the room. I took note of Griff lying asleep in one bunk. A Spanish man in another. And Donut frolicking around the room.

A large man with a stony jaw stood in front of me. He looked worn and weathered. Not from age, but moreof experience.

"Who are you? Are you a damn Blue?!" He holds himself into a more defensive position. "No. I'm unaffiliated with your stupid gang wars. I'm here to talk about your little business."

"¿Por qué te importa saber nada acerca de eso?"( Why would you want to know anything about that?)

Asks the Spanish one. I turn to him. Lying easily, "porque el pensamiento de im haciendo mi propio buisness ."(Because I'm thinking of making my own business.)

He jumps back startled. "¡¿TU HABLAS ESPAÑOL?!" (YOU SPEAK SPANISH?!)

I smirk at him in response. Before turning to look at the man they called Sarge. "And why. Should I tell you anything?"

I shake my head. Acting as though I was confident and cocky. When in fact, I was stalling to think of a good lie.

"Because. If you don't tell me. Than, I won't tell you the blue gangs secret."

I cross my arms. "Oohh. Sarge, she's got a good point. We should tell her." Donut whispers loudly. Sarge hmmms loudly in thought. "What else can you offer?"

I sigh. "I have a single cigarette?"

Grif immediately lurches off his bed, from where he'd been asleep. "We get all our goods in from some guard named Jones. Never seen his face, he runs kitchen duty from nine to midnight. That's when we sneak out using a special key he gave us and trade with him for things. Except Donut goes, because he wants blowjobs for payment. Now GIVE ME THAT GODAMN CIGARETTE!"

I stumble backwards at his sheer volume. He belted out every word like a stuck pig. Before lunging at the cigarette I held in my hand.

He snatches it before retreating to his bunk.

"oh que maldito idiota." (Oh you fucking idiot.) The Spanish man growls standing. Sarge shakes his head. "Griff, what in the hell you good for nothing dirtbag! Don't you know we're only allowed to trade as long as we keep quiet!" He suddenly whips his gaze to me.

"You're not supposed to know any of that. You cockbiting good for nothing blue spy! Grab him!" "

Before I have a chance to grab the shiv I'd taken from Simmons; Donut, The mexican guy, and Simmons were suddenly on me. I growl headbutting The Mexican.

"Lopez! You alright?"

I groan and lean back. I had a really hard head. And headbutts from me could generally incapacitate a grown man. But that was like slamming my head into metal.

"Estoy bien Sargento." (I'm fine Sarge)

I continue groaning as I'm slammed into the ground. I can't see straight, or think. It's almost like a concussion. Donut shakes his head. "What a shame. A handsome guy like you."

"You wanna know why I'm in prison!?" Sarge growls leaning over me. A toothbrush with a razor blade melted into held in his hand.

I grimace and try to get away from the psychotic man. A hand was suddenly clapped over my mouth before I could think to scream.

"Illegal Human experimentation and mutilation!"

My eyes flashed to Simmons and Grifs faces. Suddenly it made sense. The blade was then jabbed into my side.

I scream into the hand. Oblivious to my surroundings as agony blooms in my side. He twists the makeshift scalpel a few times worsening the wound before ripping it out.

I cry out. No longer screams of pain, just sobbing for it to end. Everything was blurry from tears.

Suddenly I hear shouting. "ATTTAAACK!"

Three men wrapped in blue are all of the sudden bursting in. And a fight between them all breaks out.

Tucker was wielding a set of teal water pipes tied together to hold them parallel to each other. Church had a wrench. And caboose was grabbing reds and throwing them with just brute strength.

"Retreat!" Sarge shouts. Running out of the cell. Lopez, Simmons, Grif, and Donut following suite. "Yeah ha! Steal their stuff-Holy fuck."

Tucker notices me lying bleeding on the ground. "Son of a bitch! Did the reds do this?!" Church asks kneeling beside me. I go to speak but only manage a weak cough. Blood coming up with it.

"Shit! We gotta get a doctor!" I shake my head weakly. But it didn't matter. My vision was narrowing. And then I was gone.

.

.

.

"Doctor Grey. She's waking up."

"Thank you Doctor DuFresne."

I groan as I jerk upwards. I see two people. A woman with startling purple eyes and long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

And a shorter man with tossled brown hair who looked an awful lot like John green.

"So. Inmate Black. You mind telling us why you-Seem to be lacking some essential parts?"

I glance down to see I had been changed into a prison standard hospital gown.

"Mother fuck."

They both cross their arms. "Language please." The man says. I scowl at him. "I'm in prison. And I just got shanked. How about you go fu-" "Miss Black please."

I shake my head. Remembering. "Right. Sorry. First, I need to know if you've told anyone."

The woman, Doctor Grey shakes her head. "No. You're a woman in a level 4 prison. I knew there had to be a reason, involving administration for you to be here." I nod. Wow, she's smart.

"Right. Well, I'm a cop."

Their eyes widen in surprise. But they nod. "Why, send a female cop in to an all male prison?" The man Doctor asks. I shrug. "I'm the best at what I do. And, everyone else they sent got busted or killed."

Doctor Grey grimaces. "Hmm. Well it doesn't seem like you're doing any better. What's your job?"

I chuckle dryly. "Guess not. There's a guard smuggling in contraband. And an inmate is using some to build a bomb. Big enough to destroy half the prison. The other half would escape. And they can't search the place because theres twisted fucking guards everywhere."

Grey gives the other Doc-I'm just going to call him Doc. Grey gives Doc a worked look.

"Well who else knows you're here?" Doc asks. I open my mouth to reply when. Suddenly the med room door is busted inwards.

Andersmith is standing there panting. "What HAPPENED!?" I throw my thumb in his direction. "Him."

.

.

.

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid." Andersmith growls. I frown. "Stupid? I was doing my fucking job!"

We were alone now. The doctors leaving us to our own as they prepared some medicine for me to help me heal.

He slams his fist into a table. "And how's that working OUT FOR YA HUH?!" I growl. "Well for your Information I GOT SOME INFORMATION ABOUT WHOS SMUGGLING!"

He freezes. "You-You did?"

I nod. Crossing my arms slowly from pain, but smugly all the same.

"Who? What do you know?" He demands. I lean back from the ferocity in his voice. "Andersmith chill. Just that Whoever is dealing name is Jones. And he works Kitchen shift from nine to midnight. He also has access to cell keys, because He red gang has at least one. And if They're able to sneak out of their cell in that time frame, then whoever guards them from 9-12 is being paid to look away. "

Andersmith nods. "Very good Officer. I'll be sure to take this information to the Director. How about, from now on. You don't get stabbed while doing your job. Huh?"

I roll my eyes. "I will try. But you know, I think I'm starting to like getting into fights." I tease sarcastically. He only grunts moving away.

I wonder briefly what his first name was. "Hey, Andersmith." He turns, "Yeah?"

"What's your first name?" I ask. Tilting my head. He swallows and visibly stiffens. Making me narrow my eyes. Why would he have a reaction like that to an innocent question.

"It's uh. Jo-enis. I've gotta go." And like that I was left alone in the room. I narrow my eyes. "What the fuck kind of name is Jo-enis?" I ponder lightly.

.

.

.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

I shake my head lightly. Felix and Locus staring intently at me. "Nothing. Just, Missed a step on the stairs." I lie. Not wanting to explain why I'd been talking to the reds.

Locus narrows his eyes. Felix shakes his head. Neither one believed me. But before they had a chance to ask anymore I was flanked on both sides.

"You alright Vanta?"

"How's your side where the reds shanked you?"

"Friend! Are you in possession of all your blood?"

Felix and Locus both give me the same look, where they tilt their heads to the right, eyes wide in disbelief. Mouths agape.

I turn to look at the worried blues and smile. "I'm fine guys. Really. You got me to the hospital in time." Church sighs. "Thank god. Because man, you are one of the few people around here not insane, stupid. Or just, really fucking scary."

I smile up at the handsome man. "Thanks. I think that's a compliment." He shrugs. "Well it's not an insult."

Tucker, suddenly is patting my shoulder. Enticing a small whine of pain from me. He flinches back. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I grimace slowly massaging my side.

Don't show weakness remember Vanta. "Nah. It's-Fine. I'm fine."

Church frowns. "Well, you can come by our cell anytime. Consider yourself an honorary Blue." I scoff. "I think that might bring me more trouble."

They all laugh. Tucker waves his hand. "Nah, it brings you some guys who'll kick ass with you any day man." I smile. "Well thanks pals. That's really nice."

They salute me playfully and take their leave.

When I turn back around to Locus and Felix they have their arms crossed.

"What, happened." Locus growls. I swallow. Not wanting to anger them.

"Well. I uh. The red gang attacked me." Felix Cocks his head. "And?"

I bite my lip. "They pinned me. And I got shanked. Multiple times." Their jaws were suddenly grit.

"You may be an honorary blue. But you are one of us. And we don't allow this to happen to our own. Without punishment." Locus growls moving up from the table. Felix nods standing after him.

Then he whistles loudly. Stepping up onto to the cafe table.

"Listen up everybody!" He shouts. The cafe remains loud. No one giving him a second thought.

"I said LISTEN!" Felix growls out. Still no one pays him any mind.

Locus suddenly punches the table. "QUIET!"

The lunchroom goes dead silent. "Red gang. Has decided to attack one of ours. Unless you want to deal with Locus and I. Make them pay!"

As if someone threw a steak to a pack of dogs, everyone massed onto the red gangs table. A hoard of prisoners angrily doing Felix and Locus's dirty work.

Felix smirks with satisfaction. Sitting back down. Locus looks on with a pleased expression.

"We got your back Black." Felix says.

Locus suddenly puts an arm around my shoulders. "As long as you have ours." I look out at the fighting prisoners. Hearing shouts of pain from the men who stabbed me. And feeling a prickle of pleasure at their reward for those actions.

"Don't worry. I do." I say. Maybe, after I get out of here.

I'll see about getting my friends out too. All of them.

.

.

.

: **:Author Note::**

 **Well. I have officially decided the villian. See if you can guess. It might not be who you think.**

 **Next chapter, I'm introducing the AI. Who are the peeps in solitary essentially.**

 **Opinions? SUGGESTIONS? Seriously, you guys can ask for anything. As long as it doesn't effect the end point of where the story goes, I'll do it.**

 **Also voting.**

 **As North and York have YET to get a single vote they are off the list.**

 **The current voting Talley is**

 **Felix 5**

 **Locus 5**

 **Sharkface 4**

 **Wash 3**

 **Tucker 3**

 **Church 2**

 **Maine 1**

 **So thanks for reading. Please comment, like, vote, favorite. Whatever website it's on.**


	7. Play time for the insane

I was sitting quietly at a table. When suddenly guards were blowing loud whistles.

I look up anxiously.

I was seated outside, the warm morning sun shining on my face. About four guards started briskly running across the yard. I recognize Andersmith.

"What's going on?" I turn to see Washington. "No idea." He takes a seat beside me. We hear loud buzzing. And suddenly a separate facilities doors open.

All the guards line up around the entrance. Hands held at the ready above their weapons.

Then they start marching them out. One by one. All dressed in white jumpers labeled 'Solitary' in large black letters across the backs and down the front.

"Who are they?" Wash asks. I shake my head, "My guess. The biggest and the baddest.

We hear guards shouting. And a whistle blow. "Alright gentleman! You've got three hours. Play nice." One shouts. They then tentatively move forward and undo their shackles.

"Those are the Solitary Confinement guys." I turn. Church was standing behind where we sat.

He moves and sits at the table in front of us. "They're all total whackjobs. The director keeps em locked down so tightly just for safety, that they lose their minds even more. So, now about twice, sometimes three times a month they get let out. If you have Shanks. I suggest you keep em with you."

I gulp. Seeing a few running around, looking maniacal. "Yikes. How do you know all this?" I ask. Church shudders, "Let's just say once I got sent in there for a month because I misbehaved. I got an upclose view of the crazy." I give him a sad look. He shudders again. "I'm going to go hideout now. I can't stand to be around them. Stay safe, don't give them any sign of weakness."

He stands from the table. Walking away, I send an anxious look at his back.

"That was ominous." Wash jokes. I give him a 'srsly?' Look. He shrugs.

But then a man in white is approaching us. I stiffen and edge the slightest bit closer to Washington.

As he approaches I see a pair of luminous green eyes. He holds his hands behind his back, a mirror of perfect posture. As he takes a seat where Church had been sitting.

"Greetings. I am Delta. Who are you?" He crosses his arms in front of him. A green armband on his left forearm told his prsion ID. I clench and unclench my jaw. Church's words ringing in my mind.

"I'm Washington. This is Black." Wash stretches an arm forward to shake. Delta merely stares at the appendage distastefully. "Noted. I see 'Black' is clearly on edge due to my presence. Would I be correct in assuming it is due to my disposition as a solitary confinement convict?"

I narrow my eyes at him. But nod. He chuckles without humor. "Thought so. Fear not. I am not like the others. I'm merely here because I cannot be contained in a regular prison. I am an escape artist. And a criminal mastermind." I quirk an eyebrow. "Really? Scrawny guy like you?" He narrows his green eyes at me.

"You're one to talk. Black. You hold yourself and share a body structure similar to a woman's. Your eyes are dilated. You're either high, Horny, or you are on testosterone pills. Which would also dictate why your voice is so whiny. Are you a transgender? You must be. Feeling awkward Black? That's too be expected. Let's not be presumptuous anymore, else I'll read you like a book to your friend Washington here. Who, I've also noted you inching closer too. Love? Or fear?"

I back away from him. Rising from the table. "You're insane." He cocks his head. "No. I'm observant. And logical."

Wash cocks his head. "Hmm. Read me." Delta turns to him. "Are you sure?" Washington nods.

"I'd say, you are a childish man. But no doubt a man. Bisexual. Grew up around women. Sisters? A curious one, also not too focused. Hmm, oh it's Black. You're distracted by him. Attraction? Interesting." "Okay, that's. That's enough." Wash stands from the table. Delta merely stares up at us. With, almost a dangerous look.

"Are you sure Washington? I can continue. You're a good man. You shouldn't be in prison. You, killed someone. But who? A friend? Your boss. But why? Defense? Pride? Loyalty?"

"That's enough!" Wash barks suddenly. Delta let's, what I can only perceive is a smirk, cross his face. "And anger issues. You are just an interesting man. Almost as interesting as Black. Who didn't even commit a crime."

My eyes widen. How could he know that?!

"Come on. Let's go." Wash growls. We start walking away.

"Oh, and Washington." Wash pauses. Growling under his breath. "Do watch out for Epsilon. He's quite insane. And he's been watching you for a good five minutes now."

We turn. And sure enough there was a man dressed in white solitary uniform by the fence. Eyes trained intently on my blonde friend. Every minute or so he'd flinch hard and twitch. He looked rather like one of those horror movie girls. With the hair over their face, slouched back.

I shudder and place a hand on his chest. Pushing him the other way. "Come on. Lets just go this way."

As we walk across the court yard he calms. No longer tense. We fall into easy conversation as we walk the exercise track.

Another solitary Convict runs past us. They were short. I glimpse a pink and violet wrist band as they pass. "Everything. Delta said was true." Wash speaks quietly. I glance up at him. "What?"

"What he said about me. It was all true. Every bit." I frown, wondering what he was getting at. "Alright? What you think he's stalking you?" I chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood. He turns to look at me. "No. But if it was all true about me. Than what about you?" I gulp.

"Some of it was true. Other stuff just, totally wrong." I say smiling. Trying to play it off innocently. As if I wasn't dying inside, scared that he might figure it out.

After a moment he just mutters, "Liar." I frown. About to say something when my eye catches on something.

Andersmith. Talking to a Solitary. It wouldn't be that interesting to me. If they weren't pretending to not be talking to each other.

Why would he be secretive?

They stood with their backs to each other. But heads angled to speak. Throwing suspicious glances all around.

"Hey. Vanta?! You listening?"

I jerk to look at Wash. "Sorry what? I zoned out." He narrows his startling blue eyes. "I said I'm going to go inside. Wanna come?"

I glance back to where Andersmith was standing. A dark feeling in my gut. But he was gone. As well as the convict.

"No, I'm good." I say starting to walk away. "I'll-I'll see you later." I say walking away.

I don't notice the sad face he makes at me as I leave. "Oh. Alright. See you."

I also don't notice as he leaves, the man who jumps out at him, gags him, and drags him away kicking and struggling.

I start jogging to where they'd been standing. Where the inmate had stood was a single screw. My eyes widen.

A screw? They must have dropped it. But, if they'd drop such a serious piece of contraband and not notice to pick it up, there must be more. Either its for a weapon. Or he's using it to build. I glance around anxiously looking for any sign.

Another convict approaches me. "Hello." He speaks. Choppy. Almost robotic. I frown. "Did you see where the guard and that other convict went?" I demand. He cocks his head.

"Excuse me? Would you like to hear a knock knock joke?" I groan. "The guard! And the guy who was here. Where'd they go?!" I see a vivid blue band on his arm. As he points. "Over there." I nod. "Thank you."

As I walk away I hear giggling.

I turn. Seeing two men. Arms linked tightly together. Staring at me. "What?" I ask. They giggle more. "You're very foolish." One speaks. His voice high, like a gay mans. The other giggles too. "Gamma is a compulsive liar." "They went the other way." "Around the back of the warehouse."

I narrow my eyes at the two of them. Obviously twins. With gold and blue bands. "How do I know the two of you aren't the liars?" They giggle. "Silly willy." "Eta and I." "We do not lie."

I frown. "You know what. I don't have time for this. Whatever." I turn with a growl and walk the way they'd directed.

One way or another I'd find them.

.

.

.

"O'Malley how many times do I need to explain this to you?!"

I was leaning on the wall of the warehouse. Sure enough, the weird twins were right.

Andersmith was locked in an argument with the solitary convict.

I needed to be careful. The wall was thin metal. If you pressed it too hard it would bend inward with a loud resonating thum.

"How many times do I need to tell you, it's OMEGA. And you're going to get me what I need. Or I'm going to-"

I step closer but as I do, I lean my hand onto the side. It caves with a earsplitting noise.

"What was that?!"

"Go. I'll meet with you later."

I turn and run. I run fast, and hard. Unsure of who was my friend. And who wasn't. Maybe this was a misunderstanding. But I'd rather not take a chance that it wasn't.

My legs carry me fast and I'm fairly positive that he doesn't see me.

I sprint hard. My breathing coming out in gasps. Heart thudding in my ears. I only stop when I come to a table. Leaning on it for air. I don't notice a figure approach me from behind.

"Heya Black." "JESUS!" I jump terrified. But calm seeing it was just Sharkface. His shirt off and his tattooed rock hard body glinting in the sun.

"What's got you so scared? And running? You piss off someone else?"

I clutch my side where I'd been shanked. Now suddenly very tired, and in pain.

"Nothing." I lie. He narrows his eyes. "When are you going to start telling us things Vee?" I raise an eyebrow at the nickname, he sits on top of the table. Head angled to the sky, eyes shut. "We are friends after all. You got a problem. We can help."

I gaze up at him. Biting my lip. Admiring his strong jaw. And the curve of his throat as he angled it up. I swallow lightly.

Why is prison full of hot men?

I stiffen when I realize his eyes weren't closed. As he peeked at me from the corner of his eye. A smirk on his face. "Not gay huh?"

"Ineedtousethebathroom." I squeak. Standing and scrambling to escape. He chuckles. "Don't take to long. I might think, you're having fun in there while thinking about me."

.

.

.

It was late. Only four minutes until lockdown. And Wash wasn't back yet. "Where the hell is he?" Felix groans at the door to the cell. Looking back and forth for the blonde haired cutie.

I shake my head. Brow furrowed in worry. Had he gotten in trouble? Did he escape? Maybe he was just passed out somewhere. Or.

"Guys."

They look at me. "The last time I saw him was this morning. When they let the Solitary guys out into the yard. There was a guy, one of them. Who was just staring at Wash." "What happened?" Sharkface asks. I gulp. Realizing if anything had happened to him. It was my fault.

"He wanted to go back in. And I didn't walk with him."

Felix shakes his head. Smacking the bars of the cell. "Fuck. Those guys are insane. If they got a hold of him." He shakes his head.

Suddenly loud beeping stole all our attentions. The cell doors slam shut. "Prisoners on the wall for count!"

I gulp. Glancing at Sharkface and Felix. Sharkface puts a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright. Just get on the wall."

I nod. Fearing for my friend and comply. The night guard strolls past. Looking in on us. "Hey. You're missing one. Where's 619B?" He demands. We shake our heads and shrug.

"God dammit." He picks up his radio. "Alert. We have a missing inmate. Inmate 619B is unaccounted for. That is Inmate David Washington."

A few moments later red lights were flashing. And all the guards disappeared.

"God this Is my fault." I whine. Moving and sitting on the floor by Sharkfaces bunk. Too upset to climb up to mine.

"What? How is this your fault?" Felix asks. I shake my head. Dropping my head into my hands. Thoughts of Wash in pain or getting hurt plaging my mind. A few tears fall. "Because! I should've gone with him! I was distracted and he's hurt because of me. Or worse!" My breathing picks up pace. Sharkface is at my side. Patting my shoulder awkwardly.

"Man chill. It'll be alright Vanta. Really. It's not your fault." I start hyperventilating. A panic attack I think.

"It is! It's my fault. I'm so stupid! I should've stayed with him!" I start sobbing. To distraught to realize I might blow my cover. I could only think about how he could be hurt. Because of me.

Sharkface was suddenly grabbing me. Crushing me to his chest in a comforting embrace. Patting my back.

"Let it out Vee. Let it out. Come on. Hey Felix. Get your ass over here and Help."

I sob harder, hands making little fists. I feel Felix lay a hand on my head. Slowly brushing my hair back.

"Panic attack?"

"I think so. That or stress."

"Probably both. Prison is Rough. A little more so for him."

"Yeah."

Gun shots were suddenly heard loudly. Five in quick succession. A minute later followed by a sixth.

I cry harder. Fearing for Washes life.

He was my friend. And it's my fault he's getting hurt.

Felix shushes me quietly. Still stroking my hair as Sharkface held me tightly.

We were all worried. And we stayed like this for the majority of the night.

.

.

.

We don't see him again for a week.

We do see part of the cafeteria. Smeared in blood. A lot of blood. Reading 'Allison' repeatedly. At the sight of it I had burst into tears.

The custodial crew was working to clean it, but they weren't exactly the fastest.

Locus had been with me that day. And he carried me to a separate room and tried reasoning with me to stop crying. When that didn't work, he simply sighed. Barricaded the door, and let me cry into his chest.

I was going to have a hell of a time when I stop being emotional. And have to explain why I was crying so much.

On the 6th day. When we returned to our Cell, Wash was laid in bed asleep.

I was so excited I almost grabbed him and held him. Of course I managed to restrain myself, At the sight of him.

His eyes sunken. Face gaunt and pale. It looked like human claw marks down his right cheek. Bruises everywhere. A guard was positioned outside our cell for three days to make sure he held up alright. It seemed he had 'died' multiple times. And was brought back with a defibrillator.

The insane prisoner who had attacked him. Epsilon, Had dragged him to a abandoned workshop. Waited until dark, and dragged him to the cafeteria. Tying him down to a table and using kitchen utensils the chefs are permitted, they say tried to cut out his liver. Or it appeared that that's what he was trying to do.

And the blood he got from those actions, he painted his body with and wrote on the walls.

When they made an attempt to capture him, Wash was screaming blindly. Epsilon grabbed a knife and made an attempt on a guard. And had to be shot six times.

I learned this all from Andersmith of course.

Andersmith, who it seems didn't know that it was I who had spied on him. Andersmith who, I was very much starting to doubt, was the man he claimed to be.

.

.

.

 **::Author Note::**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Also, don't forget to vote. The current totals are,**

 **Locus 6**

 **Felix 5**

 **Sharkface 4**

 **Wash 3**

 **Tucker 3**

 **Church 2**

 **Maine has been removed from the list. Sorry.**

 **We're getting to the point where votes will begin dictating what happens in the chapters. So if you want your choice to end up with her, I would suggest voting on every chapter. I can only count your vote once PER chapter. So that means if I seven chapters, you can vote seven times.**

 **Seriously. That's a thing you can do. So like, vote.**

 **If there's a tie, it will end in a love triangle. Because you can ALSO vote for those on TOP of your regular vote.**

 **So you can vote,**

 **'Felix!**

 **With a locus love triangle '**

 **And I'll count it in my secondary voting category, where I have a list of every combo possible of love triangles.**

 **Those votes currently are**

 **Wash/Locus triangle 1**

 **Felix/ Locus triangle 1**

 **Felix/Wash triangle 1**

 **Sharkface/Felix triangle 1**

 **Sharkface/Wash triangle 1**

 **Sharkface/Locus triangle 1**

 **So add your vote. Please. It's starting to get important.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Also, you can actually comment too. Not just voting. Give me some constructive criticism. Or tell me how you like it, give me an idea you have.**

 **Toodles**


	8. Break it Down

°Three weeks later°

I slowly wake up. The sounds of heavy breathing, and occasional grunts of my cell mates signifying to me that it wasn't nine yet. And that they had opted for working out this morning.

I lean up an stretch. A small morning moan escaping my lips. I freeze. And silence falls through the cell.

That sounded way to feminine.

I clear my throat a few times. Trying to get a feel for my voice. But I notice something off.

Shit. My testosterone pills have worn off. "Um. Vanta. What-What was that?" I hear Felix ask.

I peek my head out from my curtain. Only to see every man in the cell now sporting a hard on.

God dammit.

"I uh. Voice cracked or something. Just woke up."

My eyes widen. As does everyone else's. The voice that just came out of me. Was my old, beautiful woman voice.

Sharkface adjusts himself uncomfortably. "I uh." I try and deepen it manually. "Sorry, guys. I must be getting sick."

As I spoke all I could think about was that I sound like Mulan. Pretending to be a man.

The looks I was getting from my cellmates was gold. I'd be laughing. If it wasn't for the fact that it might blow my cover. Just then, thankfully the Bell rings and the cell doors slide open.

"You should probably go see the doctors." Felix says slowly, unsurely. I blush looking down. "You know I was Just thinking the same thing." I slowly move down from my bunk. I notice Wash giving me odd looks.

He'd been different since after the attack.

He was a lot more introverted. Serious. His voice even seemed to once gorgeous toned stomach, was now a knotted scarred mess. Though, he still had the muscle beneath.

I had cried and hugged him when he was well enough. Feeling awful. And that it was my fault.

I think I overreacted because of stress. Stress- and I started my period THE next day.

He had been completely shocked though. That I thought it was my fault. And told me firmly that it was not. And I should stop being silly.

He catches me looking at him and he jerks away. Blushing and rolling over in his bed. I make a face and move out of the cell.

.

.

.

I sit in the doctors office impatiently. As Grey and Doc argued over a dosage.

"Ehem?" I say loudly. Catching both their attentions. They kept getting distracted every time I told them why I'd come in.

"Right. Sorry Black. You're here because?" "I need testosterone. Now. Just listen to my voice." Both their eye's widen.

"That's a problem" Grey says in an overly cheerful voice. I roll my eyes, "No shit sherlock. Now fix it."

"No can do. Sorry." "WHAT!"

Doc shakes his head. "We can't legally bring testosterone into the prison. Besides, even if we did." Doc pauses walking towards me. "It'd take at least 3 months to start working on you again. Since it's worn off."

Grey nods, "And I think your voice is the least of your problems sweetie." I cast her a look. "How so?"

"How did you lose weight? Before you came to the prison? What was the time frame and how'd you do it?" She asks. I pause thinking. "I didn't eat hardly anything. And about Two months. Why?"

She shakes her head. "Your body, wants to go back to the way it was. And with the testosterone out of your system, unless you work off every extra carb you get you're going to pop right back to an hourglass." I scowl. "Fuck. Then GIve me some!" She shakes her head.

"I can't! I can give you pills to stop your period. But that's it. You have to figure it out on your own. Also, it gets worse."

I groan. "How could it possibly get worse?"

"You know how animals, track and find mates by smell?"

"Yes? What's this have to do with-" "Hush! Well. They work off pheromones. Humans have pheromones too. And are actually quite susceptible to them."

My stomach drops as I start to see what she's saying.

"Now, as the testosterone is gone. And your estrogen levels are rising, your body is about to release a bunch. Now the men, all they're going to know is, they're suddenly horny. And can't stop thinking about; You."

She boops my nose. Making me scowl.

"What do I do?" She shrugs. "Really, there's not much you can do. Act more like a man I guess. Like, start to put off a very butch vibe. Even then, I don't know Vanta. This is a tuff gig."

I sigh. "God dammit."

Doc pats my back. "Cheer up. The sooner you get this solved the sooner you can leave.

.

.

.

"Alright newbies! Guess you're not newbies no more. Drop your Pants boys. You're getting into blue now." Andersmith says loudly.

All the people who'd been brought in on our import were here. All dressed in neon orange.

They start undressing. Wash was beside me. He drops his pants like everyone else. My eyes can't stop themselves from falling straight to his ass. He was in underwear still. But, damn. Was that a fine booty.

I move away from the group, Andersmith holds a blue uniform to me, as he gestures to a door for me to enter.

As I move in he follows locking the door behind me. Turning, he leans against it and stares at me. "Sup?" I ask. He shakes his head chuckling.

"You're gaining weight black. Your fine lady ass is making a reappearance."

I grab my butt in shock. Sure enough, it was starting to get meaty again. Like a girls. "God dammit. Already?" He chuckles. "Alright Black. Strip. We don't got all day."

I look at him unsurely. Now uncomfortable in a room with him, given my recent discovery of his, suspiciousness.

He crosses his arms. Sucking his teeth lightly. He nods his head and quirks an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to turn away?" I ask unsurely. He always does.

He shrugs. "Damn Black. Didn't know you were such a prude. Just change."

He doesn't make a move to show he was going to look away anytime soon. I grimace and start to undress. Painfully aware that his eyes were trained on me, in the most vulgar, and inconsiderate ways.

I finally pull on the last piece of my new navy blue prison clothes. They were softer than the scratchy orange ones. 626C on the chest pocket just like the last.

I gather up my old orange jumper. And Move towards Andersmith, shoving it into his chest. "Asshole." I mutter. He chuckles. Unlocking the door.

"Can't blame a man for wanting to enjoy a show when it's there babe." I make a disgusted face at him. "What the fucks gotten into you?" I demand.

He swings the door open and gestures me out. I give him an odd look. But move to leave, as I do I feel a very hard Whap on my ass.

"ANDERSMITH!" I growl whirling around. Oblivious to the watching other inmates.

He holds a smug smirk for a brief moment before his face flashes to anger. And suddenly a fist crashes into my face. I groan, before his hand is curling into my hair and dragging me to look at him.

"Don't speak to me that way. Inmate!"

He leans closer to my ear. Before whispering, "Sorry. It's for the show, your face was looking girly again."

As he pulls away I grumble. "Warning would be nice." He exhales in amusement and shoves me away.

"Alright inmates! Move your asses! We've got a new lot of you to sort through!"

I give the man I once trusted a cautious look. What game was he playing at? He used to feel awful for having to hit me. That time, he seemed to almost enjoy it.

I shudder, but brush it off. He must just be having problems at home.

Wash sets a gentle hand on my shoudler. I look up at him. Kind Blue eyes gazing down at me. "You alright Vanta? Damn."

He brings a hand to my cheek, taking me entirely by surprise. He brushes his thumb over the tender swollen surface. Wiping away a stroke of blood, I hadn't realized had been bleeding.

"There ya go. That's the Handsome face we all know." I do a double take and back away from his warm hands. As much as I liked the attention, I could NOT allow myself to be soft. I have to be Butch.

"Woah man. Thanks and all, but eh." I deepen my voice and scratch the back of my head. His eyes widen and he takes a step back. As if realizing what he'd been doing.

I remember Delta saying He was Bisexual. Oh holy shit. Was he- did Wash Like me?

"Oh man. I'm sorry, I just-meant like. You were bleeding and stuff. I uh- I hear there's a party in the cafeteria. Let's go there." He stutters awkwardly.

Oh. My. God.

A bisexual man likes me. While thinking I'm a man. Is this like- a sin?

He moves to walk away awkwardly. I follow, my naughty side wanting to indulge him and maybe flirt. What can I Say, him Felix, Locus and Sharkface. Oh and Church, man, they honestly do get me hot and bothered.

But if they suspected me for a moment, my cover would be in jeopardy. It wouldn't be worth it.

Hmm. I wonder what this party thing he was talking about though.

.

.

.

Upon entering the Cafeteria, I see colored toliet paper strung from the lights 'decoratively' all the tables were pushed to the side. With many inmates sitting on them. The center of the room was clear tile, at the front of the room I see a large radio and speakers, playing music loudly.

All the inmates were cheering. I approach with Wash at my side. The two of us curious as to what was happening.

I notice Wash throwing occasional anxious glances at the wall. That had been only recently been removed entirely of his blood.

I grab his hand softly and give it a squeeze and shoot him a small smile. Before letting it go and moving to see what everyone was cheering for.

As I push through the crowd I finally am able to make the music out.

"PACK IT UP!

PACK IT IN!

LET ME BEGIN!

I CAME TO WIN!

BATTLE ME THATS A SIN!"

Some song by what I assume is House of Pain blared loudly. But as I turned my head to the cafeteria floor my jaw dropped.

Felix and Sharkface were shirtless having a dance off.

Sweat glistened off Sharkys chest. As he battled Felix who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

I spot Locus and Move to sit beside the man. He casts me a glance and smiles. Patting the seat on the table beside him.

I plop down. "Who's winning?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "The undefeated dancing champion Felix. As he likes to brag." Locus says boredly.

Sure enough, As Sharkface was dancing. Some newfangled hip hop moves Felix was going off like a rocket. Spinning, and doing back hand springs. He must be really fucking flexible.

I watch in shock. And slight arousion. As they were both pretty sexy.

The song grows louder before ending. Everyone claps and cheers as Sharkface puts his hands in the air.

Felix then smugly pushes him aside raising his arms like he was parting the red damn sea. Everyone clapped and hooted loudest for him. He grins shouting yeah in triumph. Sharkface rolls his eyes flipping him off.

"Awwe don't be a sore loser fishstick!" He teases. Sharkface moves to sit with another group. I watch with interest wondering who'll be the next contestant.

"Alright? Who's up next? Who's man enough to try and beat me? Huh? Anyone? Ah you're all a bunch a pussies!" Felix taunted. Walking back and forth dangerously.

Suddenly Locus has his hand on my back and pushes me forwards onto the floor. I stumble lightly and jerk around to face The dark skinned man.

He smirks playfully. "Let's see what you got." He chuckles. I scowl, turning around to tell Felix I wasn't dancing, but as I looked up at him. His chest so strong and gleaming, with nice tribal and some sick steam punk tatoos across his his built chest, and down one arm I melted. And found myself unable to say anything.

"So Vanta think you can challenge the champion? I wont go easy on you." He says cockily. A song suddenly starts playing. It sounded like dubstep.

Everyone started cheering. I turn and glance backwards. Everyone was clapping an whistling. I felt like I was in a movie. But setting my jaw, I decide. Why the hell not. Let's show Felix what dancing really was.

I jump. Crossing my legs as I land and doing a quick spin followed by a flurry of steps and kicks. I hear 'Oohs' and can't help a grin that comes to my face.

Felix nods approvingly before holding a hand up as if to say, 'Watch this'.

Then, right in cue to the music he starts high stepping in place. His feet sliding easily over the floor. I smirk crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. As I start to do a perfect robot.

Everyone claps loudly for me. Making Felix frown. As he dances more. Doing a popping hip thrust real quick with his hands on his hips, before scooting his feet all around.

Everyone was going wild. I smirk. Dropping so I was drooped like a puppet with loose strings. Before doing a twitching thing, where it looked as though different parts of my body weren't connected and being jerked by strings.

Then I suddenly dropped to the ground in splits, using the falling momentum I push with my right arm, and jump up into the air. Tucking tightly I throw my legs upward into a tight backflip before landing and spinning on heel going into a moonwalk.

Everyone was going absolutely insane now.

Felix huffs and drops to the ground, and starts break dancing like mad. At one point flipping up onto his head and spinning before coming back down.

He nods before jumping up skillfully and body rolling. While tossling his forearms in front of him.

I shake my head and start to jazz dance in place. Sparkly hands and all. Swinging my hips wildly.

I hear whistles. Wash is suddenly at the radio and shouts, "LIGHTNING ROUND!" he throws me a thumbs up. Changing the radio suddenly to a TOP song.

Felix gives me a glance but shrugs. Quickly adjusting to do a goofy little tap thing. I rol my eyes and start grooving to the tunes. A moment later it switches to some fast paced girly pop song.

Felix suddenly grins. "Beat this Black!" As he dropped to a squat and to my shocked eyes and everyone else's began twerking.

All the gay guys went nuts. I had to admit,I wanted to whistle at him. He had a nice man ass. I smirk. "Watch how it's done." As I dropped into a similar position and began doing the same.

Everyone went wild.

The music changed and suddenly five fingered death punch came on. I grinned and started to violently head bang yelling along with the song.

After a few more songs, and Felix and I dancing The music was cut. The both of us exhausted.

Felix steps up to the crowd, getting a sizable applause. Then I made my way forward. Everyone was clapping and stomping. Hooting and whistling. I grin looking at Felix.

"I think there's a new champion." I grin. He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. Suddenly everyone's moving forward and I'm being picked up. I squeal excitedly as they carry me in the mob. Cheering 'Vanta Vanta Vanta!' I smile.

Who knew prison would be awesome.

.

.

.

At the moment the party was starting to come to an end. Apparently when the newbies have been here long enough to change from orange to blue, the senior inmates throw a soiree to celebrate. Because it's prison and they need distractions.

At the moment I was walking with Church. He was chatting on about some stupid shit that Caboose did, or that Tucker said. We walk past the kitchen doors. I wasn't paying special attention, but, I heard a groan and suddenly the sound of falling metal could be heard from within.

I turn my head. Eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Ignore it black. Probably just some gay guys getting it on in the kitchen." I shake my head, "What if it's like that thing With Wash and Epsilon?"

Church rolls his eyes. "Ugh, fine. But if it's Gay stuff I'm leaving." It was my turn to roll my eyes as we enter.

The lights were dimmed extremely low. So only the vague outlines of things could be seen.

Except for a door near the very back, a light was flicked on inside, and through the rectangular glass it flooded in a perfect line down to the ground. Right beside it however, pressed against the door, eyes shut, and mouth gaped open was a man. Who currently has one hand grappling for purchase on a counter, that once probably had pans on top. His other holding another mans head firmly to his Groin.

"See gay stuff." Church whispers quietly in my ear. I hear his footsteps trod away, but my eyes are glued onto the mans face.

Andersmiths face.

.

.

.

.

 **::Author note::**

 **Do you know what's happening? See if you can guess the plot, correct guesses get two votes for a character of their choice.**

 **Also votes currently are,**

 **L**

 **ocus 8**

 **Felix 6**

 **Wash 5**

 **Sharkface 5**

 **Church 4**

 **Tucker 3**

 **And Andersmith 1**

 **Triangle votes remain the same.**

 **Please remember you get one vote per chapter. But you can vote on every chapter, I will NOT be mad if you spam vote on every chap, I will probably laugh, smile, then count all your votes**

 **SERIOSULY. ONE PERSON CAN BRING A VOTE UP TO EIGHT. since I have eight chapters currently. Why is no one doing this? I would**

 **Thanks for reading, Toodles**


	9. Old friends

See when they give the newbies their blue outfits. It's because they just got in a new round of inmates.

At the moment as I lay in my bunk, fingering boredly through a novel called Gators, a book about pirates and ironically, a woman pretending to be a man. I could hear the sounds of Andersmith in the hall, assigning the new inmates their bunks.

I narrow my eyes at the back of his uniform as he passes my cell.

If he was getting a blowjob in the kitchen, then that confirms he's the guard the reds are getting contraband in from. Which further proves he's sneaking shit to the insane solitary confinement inmate. Does that mean-my partner is the one we're looking for?

A few moments later we hear a rap on the cell bars. I peak out the side of my bunk curtains. Church was standing at the door. Chuckling.

"So did you guys steal this idea from us?" Felix in his bunk across from me cocks his head. "What? Vanta gave us this idea." They look at me. I smile, "Guilty."

They both chuckle, Felix shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Well. I've got your delivery." Church says. Walking forwards and pulling a magazine from his waist band.

Walking it up to Felix's outstretched hand. He turns to walk away when Felix rolls it up and smacks him in the head.

"Jesus Gates! What was that for?"

"What the fuck is this?!" Felix gestures to his mag angrily. I squint to get a better look at it. But fail. "It's a porn mag? like you asked."

Felix groans. "This is girl porn! Porn not of girls. But for them. I can't get off on this!"

My eyes widen and I giggle lightly. Covering it up with a cough. Felix gives me a look. Church moves to take the mag. "Fine if you don't want it. I'm sure someone will-" "Wait!"

I interrupt the both of them. They look. I grab the cigarette I have stashed under the bed springs, I'd found i pickpocketted it from Grif during the party. Asshole deserved it. I figure, buying porn with it is as good a use as any.

Don't judge me I have needs too.

"Can I take it for one?" I ask. Holding it up. Felix groans. "Don't buy that garbage Vee. Save your cig for good porn at least." I ignore him. Looking at Church who shrugs. "By all means whatever gets your rocks off." Passing it up to me. I hide a grin at the cover, which was a shirtless man with water dripping down his chest.

"Thanks." I slide the mag under my pillow. Turning to talk to Church some more. But when I turn back around he'd gone. I frown. "Oh. Gee he left fast." Felix shrugs. "Whatever, I'm pissed at him. That porn you've got is worthless." I cock an eyebrow at him.

Oh Felix honey, if only you knew. Wash suddenly was in the cell. "Yo guys! One of the new inmates has a robot leg! Is so badass!"

I quirk an eyebrow at the excited cute man before he runs back. Turning I look at Felix. "Want to go check it out?" He makes a thoughtful face. "Nah I'd rather do this."

"Do what?"

Before I know it he's lunged out of his bunk and dragging me from mine. I panic for a moment but then he's tickling me.

"What thehahahah fuck!? Felix!haha Stop! Hahahaha! Felix!" I squeak. He grins. "I knew you'd be ticklish!" His fingers digging into my sides. "Noo!Felix stop!Hahahaha Your goinghahahahaha to give me the haha-HICCUP-"

He pauses and looks down at me. "Ha. I gave you the hiccups." I scowl. "At least you didn't give me your ugly." He 'oohs'. "Damn Vanta. I'm hurt." He says playfully standing.

-Hiccup-

"Come on let's go check out the new arrival." He says smirking. I scowl at the back of his side shaven head. "Assho-HICCUP-"

.

.

.

I peered into the cell through the mass of other people, boredly. The man's name was Sirus. And he has a prosthetic leg he has customized to be extremely durable in a fight.

He also was with some very unnoteworthable characters. A guy named Whizz, and one other who I'd yet to see. I tap my slender man friends shoulder. "Fel-HICCUP-FUCK!Felix, I'm going back to the cell."

"Heh Alright Black. See ya later." -HICCUP- I walk back to my cell. Whistling a pleasant tune. When I hear footsteps behind me. "Black? As in Vanta black?" I turn. A very tall guy, with a short dark beard and short dark hair stands behind me in dark orange. It was Whizz.

"Uh yeah can I help you?" I say. He walks forwards, I take an anxious step back as he approaches. "Officer Black meet me at the prison showers in thirty minutes wait until they are empty. We need to talk." He grabs my hand and presses a key into it. My eyes widen.

He throws me a blue eyed wink. Before he's walking away. I notice my Hiccups have disappeared.

"What was that about?" Locus grumbles out of no where. I jump into the air, "JESUS CHRIST LO." I scold. He chuckles. "My apologies. What happened there?" I shrug, moving my hand to the back of my pants and dropping the key into my underwear.

"No clue. He whispered something about a gay thing. But, I'm not interested." Locus cocks his head. "Really? You're not?" I scowl. "I'm so fucking tired of everyone thinking I'm gay. I'm not gay!" He shakes his head with mirth. "Bisexual than perhaps?"

I groan. "What? There's no need to get upset about that. I myself am Bisexual." I cast Locus a look. "Wait wait wait, you are?" He holds a blank expression nodding. "I am. So if you ever care too. I'd be happy to indulge your more- Instinctual needs." He leans in close whispering gruffly in my ear.

Before with that he's walking away. My knees now a trembling mess.

Get yourself together Vanta. You have a job, and a mission. You can't focus on all the hot men who are now showing you interest. Besides- it wasn't even me they liked. The pheromones was the only reason I was getting attention. Right?

.

.

.

I enter the bathroom. Calling out a small 'Hello?' "Yeah here." Whizz replies. I nod, turning and putting the key in the door. Sure enough my suspicions were proved correct as the lock clicks. I turn around and march in. A finger in Whizz's face. "You need to START TALKING. How do you know I'm an officer?"

He crosses his arms and gives me a, 'Rrlly hoe', look. "Because I'm an officer to genius. Man, and they said you're the best." He remarks dryly to himself. I purse my lips.

"Oh. Well what are you doing here? I've got this under control." He crosses his arms. "Really? Because everyone thinks you're dead Vanta. We haven't heard a damn thing since the day you got here. People are fucking taking BETS on whether or not the Lady cop got raped or just killed flat out."

I cross my arms. Jaw dropped. "What?! How? I've been reporting in to Ander-" I draw off. Eyes widening in realization.

He cocks an eyebrow. "You've been reporting in to who?" "Andersmith." I breathe, "He's also been sneaking in contraband. Though, I'm still unsure if he's THE ONE we're looking for. There's a bunch of twisted guards." He let's his face fall into his hands. "Well that's great. That's just fucking great. Anything else?" I shrug, "I'm out of testosterone and now the men are going gay for me."

He snorts. "Wow. Well look. I'm here now. We're going to have to stick together." I shake my head. "I don't think that's a good idea. We'll draw attention to ourselves." He scowls. "I think that-is the least of our worries here Vanta. Because the guard I'm supposed to report into- Is Andersmith as well."

I look at the ground. "Well fuck." He nods. "Yeah. So if he's really a cop gone bad we've got to find another source to get the news to the director." I nod. "I'll get on it. Do you think you could focus your search on the solitary confinement unit? I think an inamte, "O'Malley he calls himself I think. He's building the bomb I think."

Whizz nods. "Alright. Also can I just say I don't know why they picked you for this job." I frown at him. About to give him a piece of my mind when he goes, "Nonononono! not like that! I mean, You're gorgeous. You don't even look like a man. You must be an incredible cop to get this far." I blush. "Shut up Whizz." He smiles, "You know. Since I'm a man, and your a woman. And prison gets lonely. We could always-" "How about no. And secondly No. Now let's get out of here, there's probably a line at the door."

We both move to leave. Neither of us aware of the man sitting on the one closed toilet stall. Legs tucked up under him to keep him invisible as he eavesdropped on the unsuspecting cops.

.

.

.

The next few days seemed to go by very fast. A blur almost.

I frantically searched for clues, and any hope that maybe Andersmith was a good guy and we somehow got this mixed up. Whizz kept doing stupid shit and kept almost getting caught.

As well as trying to be way to friendly with me. I think everyone was starting to think he had a 'gay' crush on me. Felix and Wash made sure to tease me about it.

One day, while I stood in line on the cafeteria. I spot some of the reds chatting up ahead. They occasionally cast me nervous glances. Both of them covered in bruises and scratches. Still. After the day when the entire prison beat the shit out of them. I smirk at the fear they now held for me.

Then, someone's hand smacked down on my tray. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter, and in fact busted to pieces. I growl and look up at the attacker. When my anger freezes to dread.

"Well. Would you mind telling me what THE FUCK MY EX GIRLFRIEND IS DOING IN PRISON WITH ME?"

There before me, stood my ex boyfriend Boomstick.

"Oh shit." I whine.

::Author note::

Reaally short chapter. My apologies. I'm actually having a hard time coming up with inspiration lately.

It's like every time I try I get this massive headache.

Also schools starting back up. Yaaay * heavy sarcasm*

Please kill me. Just do it now. I dont want to go through this bull. HEY! I'm not only a writer, I'm an artist too, please go follow me on Tumblr, twitter, Instagram, and Deviantart. Rex626 and all that. I have like, no followers. It's depressing.

ALSO VOTES!

They currently are,

Felix: 18

Locus: 14

Wash: 6

Sharkface: 5

Church: 4

And Tucker has been removed from the roster do to lack of votes since like- awhile.

Plus I had at least 5 people say they didn't want him too involved with Vanta.

Who do you think Was listening in the bathroom? Who do you think is her ex?

Is Andersmith the bad guy? Ask your questions.

Give your votes

Throw me ideas!

This story is directly reader interactive. I will do you guyss ideas. Like rlly

Either way, thanks for reading. Toodles


	10. Suspicions Abroad

**::Author Note::**

 **My last chapter sucked ass. I am SO SORRY. I have had the worst week, mental health wise. And it's affecting my writing. I'm very sorry, I hope this one makes up for it. Enjoy.**

::::

I stare up at him anxiously. My ex boyfriend, Trevor Boomstick. He was only a inch or so shorter than Locus. His exterior gruff, and built. He was a body builder- Or at least when we were dating. In the end we broke up because he couldn't seem to stay in one bed. Meaning, he slept with eight other girls.

Now, looking up at the shaggy headed blond man I felt a cold stab of fear.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about. Let's go talk in the-" I begin to say coolly. He scoffs. "BullSHIT Vanta. You better start TALKING NOW!" He takes a hulking step closer. My mind races for any inclination of what to do.

I stand my ground. Lifting my chest lightly. "HEY! YOUR ASS BETTER BACK THE FUCK UP." I snarl. The room goes quiet and eyes are trained on the two of us. I speak more quietly. "I am not Your ex girlfriend, so you better get the fuck away. I'll talk to you in the library if there's a-" He slaps a hand out catching the back of my head and gripping my short head of hair.

I cry out as he lifts me up. "You think a hair cut is really going to keep me from recognizing you Vanta? REALLY?" He spits in my face. A moment passes, as I think on what to do. But I don't have a chance as Whizz jumps out.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Boomstick looks over. "Who's this? Your new boyfriend? Really Vee. And I thought you had better taste then that you little slu-" I slam my forehead into his nose.

He drops me. Hands flying to his nose. Everyone'Oohs'. I grit my jaw and bring my fist up in an uppercut. His head jerking up. People start stomping their feet. A slow chant building of, "Fight. Fight. Fight!"

He shakes his head glaring at me. Blood now streaked down from what could easily be seen as a broken nose.

"Still hard headed as always you bitch." He sneers before throwing a hard hit to my sternum. I wheeze an fly back into the bar of the lunch line. Before falling to the floor. Gasping for air. Whizz throws himself at my ex. Whizz was almost as tall. But no where near the muscle mass of Boomstick.

They get into a nasty brawl ending with Whizz pinned to the ground and having repeated punches thrown into jaw. I groan and pull myself to my feet. Running and tackling Boomstick off. He grunts on impact. I give a flurry of punches to his abdomen. He narrows his eyes at me and with hardly a huff throws me off and into the air. I come crashing down on my side.

He moves to pin me. A hand going to my throat to hold me down. Whizz goes for his back. Too which NY ex turns and starts to fumble with him. In advertently putting intense pressure on the hand laid across my neck.

I gape emptily. Desperately trying for air. Hands clawing at his forearm and hand. No one moves to help the three of us.

It is then I spot Felix and Locus enter the room. Talking to each other boredly before taking in the fight.

Dark spots are clouding over my vision. I gasp and try to scream. Boomstick adjusting and holding even more unintentional pressure on my neck. As he tries to throw a frantic Whizz off his back.

The last thing I see before slipping is Locus and Felix trying in desperation to push through the crowd of chanting Inmates.

_/°3rd person°\\_

Vantas golden amber eyes fall shut. Boomstick above her unaware of the happening. He manages to land a blow to Whizzes temple. Knocking him out, his body falling to the floor with a thump.

Just in time as Boomstick turns to deal with what he thought would be a conscious ex girlfriend, he's met with the sight of Locus's Large fist crushing into his face; With a force he'd never have.

Boomstick falls back and off of Vanta a good five feet. Before Locus is on him again. Throwing hit after hit to his face.

Felix moves to his friend. Grabbing her body and setting her straight. "Vanta?! Vanta!" He shouts. Slapping her cheek very lightly and shaking her shoulders. He'd seen the hand on her throat and knew well enough she'd been choked.

"Dammit!" He growls. He moves and grabs her lips. Pulling her mouth open and breathing in. A few breaths later moving and giving her chest compressions. Wondering lightly what the tight wrap of fabric under her prison shirt was.

"Come on Vanta!" He growls. Moving to give her mouth to mouth once more.

In the meantime Locus was beating Boomstick to a bloody pulp. As he lifts his fist for a final blow Boomstick chokes out a wet, "Wait! Don't- don't you want to know. Vantas- Secret?" Blood burbling from his broken mouth.

Locus narrows his eyes. Boomstick gives a broken sadistic grin. "She's a woman." To which Locus merely shakes his head. "I know." Then with a final hit it's done.

Boomstick lies still on the cold prison floor. Just as Vanta takes in a deep shuddering breath. Coughing lightly as breath returns to her body.

"Thatta boy." Felix coos. Patting her back lightly. Vanta takes a few more wheezing breaths before her eyes fall shut again with exhaustion. Felix frowns and scoops the slight woman into his arms bridal style. Intent on carrying her to the cell.

Locus stands. Fists with a layer of blood over them, preparing to take Vanta and do it himself. With the thought in mind of questioning her upon her awakening when the cafeteria doors slam open. Armed guards walking in.

"Inmate Ortez on the ground now!" Shouts a redhaired guard. Her pistol trained on him. The majority of the prisoners in the room scatter.

Felix casts his darker friend a scared look. The guards never cared when they fought, why was this time any different?

Andersmith kneels by Boomsticks body. Holding two fingers to his neck for a few seconds. Pulling away and shaking his head. Oh holy shit. I guess that's why.

"Check out inmate Gerald Whizz." The redhead orders. Two other guards move to do as directed. Throwing thumbs up.

Locus currently kneeled on the ground is prodded with a boot. Andersmith tutting his lips. "Looks like we finally gotcha Ortez. You're going to the SHU for a while cause of this. How's three months sound. Eh?"

Felix shakes his head. The SHU. The prisons Solitary Housing Unit. Aka, solitary confinement. With all the nut jobs and real killers. Locus is cuffed aggressively and pushed to his feet.

As he's being forced to march out he casts Vanta in Felix's arms a look. "Watch out for Black." He grunts to the slender man as they pass by.

As he's being led away Andersmith walks up to Felix, using his gun to turn her face. "Kid can't keep out of trouble." He grins. Felix casts him an awry look. Taking a step back, not approving of the look on the guards face, nor the way he used his gun to touch her.

Andersmith smirks before belting a, "INMATES LEAVE THE CAFETERIA." Right in his face, though directed to a the remainder of men.

Felix holds her limp form tighter to his chest and walks out with the hoard. Unaware of the dangerous thoughts in The guards mind.

.

.

.

_/°Vanta One day later°\\_

When my eyes peel open. They burn.

Light entered my bunk through the curtains that were drawn open. Every breath I took was a knife, having the flat of its blade scraped against the inner wall of my throat.

I must have made some sort of sound, because Washes head peaked into my bunk. "Vee. You're up. Thank god. How do you feel."

I open my mouth to reply sarcastically, 'Fit as a motherfucking fiddle,' but no sound came out; Save for a weak whining noise. He frowns. "Try me again?" I go to speak once more with the same results.

I jolt in my bed. Hands flying to my throat. I whince as they brush the heavily bruised surface.

"Woah woah, easy there." He reaches an arm up and takes my hand down. "Easy. Your windpipe got crushed under that guy. Docs said that you might be mute for the first few hours up to two days.

I frown in the stereotypical, 'Ugh! what the fuck?' Face. He smiles to me sweetly. It's then that I look down to see he was still holding my hand.

I yank mine away. Probably blushing wildly.

He frowns. "Right, well. I'm just going to go to the TV room. Want to join?"

I shake my head. The need to pee overwhelming. He frowns a little deeper. "Oh, alright. You might want to talk to Felix. He's lonely, since Locus got thrown in solitary."

My eyes widen and brows shoot for the sky. 'What?!' I go to demand. Cringing as pain sears through my throat. My eyes water and I put my hand up gently.

"How about, you don't try talking anymore. Okay?" Wash says. I give him a look. He chuckles awkwardly. "But yeah, Locus um. He accidentally killed that guy who was on you. Boomstick?"

I look down. Absorbing what he said silently and nodding. He shrugs, "But yeah. He beat the shit out of him. Got three months solitary for it. And got ten years tacked on his sentence. Which is already life, so-"

'So he's fucked'. I say in my mind. Looking down sadly. 'And it's my fault.'

Wash smiles at me. "It'll be alright Vee. Catch ya later." I look after him. Wanting to call him back.

Oh well. I need to pee anyway.

.

.

.

I pat Felix's back unsurely. We were seated outside on the basketball court. He stared out at the flat top. A month ago, it would've been sweltering. But as fall rolled around slowly, it only seemed to hold a slight warmth.

"I should've stopped him. As soon as I got you breathing again, I shoulda pulled him off that guy. Then we'd be fine. Everything'd be fine." I shake my head. Mouthing 'no'. He ignores the gesture. "Maybe he should've helped you. I coulda fought that guy. Then shit would be okay." Again I shake my head. Grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at me.

I point at myself. Mouthing that it was my fault.

He frowns, "How can it be your fault. I heard what happend, the guy was nuts. Started saying you were his girlfriend or something and attacked you. He was huge, it was anyone's BUT your fault." I frown and look down.

It was my fault though. I should've found a way to defuse the situation.

We hear footsteps and both look. Whizz is standing there, looking half dead. "Vanta, I gotta talk to you." Felix moves protectively, putting an arm around my front. "Yeah, and why's that?"

Whizz narrows his eyes. "None of your business rat face."

My eyes almost pop out of my head with shock. Felix jumps to his feet. "The fuck did you just call me?!"

I'm up in a flash standing between the two men. Mouthing, 'woah woah!'. Felix growls. "Friend of yours Vee?" I nod and give Whizz a look that could kill.

"You heard her. So back the fuck up." Whizz throws. Puffing his chest out.

Jesus Christ, no wonder all the other cops got busted.

I throw a small punch to his gut. My only way of getting him to shut up. Turning back to Felxi I throw a small sympathetic look. He flares his nostrils. "Watch your mouth boy. I don't care if you are Vantas friend, I'll paint the walls with your damn face."

Before moving away. I look after him solemnly. Whizz coughs lightly. I jerk back around punching his shoulder.

"Hey hey! Easy! Damn. What?!" I frown. He cocks his head before his eyes widen, "Oh can you not- You can't talk with your throat like that huh? Damn. Hey, you sign?"

He puts his hands up, asking me with them as well. I lift mine and sign back. 'Yes I can, and you are a fucking stupid prick you know that?'

He winces. "Yeesh Vee. Kinda-" 'Don't call me Vee. My friends call me Vee.'

He puts his hands up in surrender. "My bad, my apologies. Look I wanted to talk to you about Andersmith."

'What about him?' "I've been watching him. Almost got caught a few times. I've noticed that he locks the showers every day about an hour after they open for around 30 minutes."

I give him a blank look. That was when Andersmith took me so I could shower. Though, I still have the key Whizz had given me, so now I could probably go whenever I want.

'Seriously? You are a horrible cop. That's when I SHOWER!' I sign at him aggressively. He looks down in shame. "I uh-oh." I roll my eyes and walk past him.

Is this seriously the cop I'm paired with. Jesus Christ,I might as well tell EVERYONE that he's a cop he's doing so well.

Ugh I'm so stressed.

I walk back to my cell. Sharkface snoring lightly in the bunk under mine. I crawl up to mine silently. Pondering what to do. I needed to watch Andersmith, maybe catch him giving inmates contraband. If I could get my hands on a key to the cell doors, I might be able too.

I let out a silent groan and lean back. Bored. My thoughts flicking about randomly. Before memories of shirtless Locus, Wash, and Felix come to mind.

I swallow lightly. I glance to my side where the porn mag I'd boughten lay.

I quickly dart my head out of my curtained bunk. Sharkface was snoring soundly and loudly. If he woke I'd know.

I retract quickly and pick up the mag. A small grin overcoming my features as a hand falls beneath the waistband of my pants.

.

.

.

I walk silently through the cells. Making my way to where the Freelancer gang was. I'd heard tell that one of them was an excellent thief, another, could pick any lock.

I knock lightly on the cell door. The people inside look up at me. "Can we help you?" Asks a soft voice. I look up, a platinum blond guy was standing there with soft blue eyes. I swallow. And nod.

He casts a look around and pulls me in. "What do you need done?"

I look at the cast of characters around me. I remember Wyoming. That mustache was unforgettable, and then York. North gestures me to sit on a bed. I stand for a brief moment longer and sign, 'Do any of you sign?' North nods chuckling. "Yeah I do. That have anything to do with the serious bruise on your neck?" I nod. Sitting, As I do I see the top of one of my favorite blond haired people in the top bunk of the opposite bed.

'Wait, Is that Wash?' The person rolls over sleepily. Smacking their lips before slumping to lay on the side towards us. It was Wash sure enough. 'What's he doing here?'I demand with my hands. North shakes his head."You can't tell your roommate he's here. Alright. Promise me you won't tell."

'I won't, I wouldn't. But why's he here?'

"Ever since he was attacked by Epsilon he has trouble sleeping at night. And I have a special massage technique that puts him right to sleep. So he comes here whenever he needs a power nap." I nod approvingly and look up at Wash's sleeping face with a slight smile.

"So, Why are you here?" North asks.

York crosses his arms. "Yeah why are you here?" I clear my throat. Cracking my knuckles lightly, wishing I could just talk. 'I need, if at all possible. Something stolen from the reds. Or training in lock picking.' North makes a face and turns to York. "She wants us to steal something from red gang. Or you to teach her lock picking." York snorts.

"Yeah, see I don't have the tools to pick locks here. Let alone teach you. So what do you need stolen? I'm going to guess a key." I nod. He purses his lips. "Well, it'll cost you. What tradable things do you have?"

I scowl. 'I don't have anything.' North frowns and looks at York. "Think maybe we could do it as a favor? Guy is friends with Wash after all." York makes a thoughtful face.

"Ugh. Fine. We'll do it as a favor. Now what kind of key is it?"

'Cell key.'

North widens his eyes at me. "What the hell does a guy like you need a cell key for?" I shrug, 'I want to meet a friend at the showers.' I lie with my hands.

He makes a face. "Alright, we'll have the key by the end of the day. Go take off for now before you're seen here."

I nod and stand. Holding a hand for him to shake. He takes it firmly.

.

.

.

I'm sitting in my bunk, rereading the pirate book I had. When Wash strolls in. At the moment we were alone. "Vee. What the fuck?"

He growls approaching my bed. I look up, my curtains pulled open. 'What?' I Mouth.

He frowns. "You know what. What The fuck do you need a key for?!" I shrug, he furrows his eyebrows. "North said some bull about you meeting a friend in the showers. What's the real story?"

I go to groan. A pained whine coming out. My hands fly about signing a story to him. He shakes his head, "Vanta I don't- I don't speak sign language."

I frown exasperated and try talking. My voice scratchy and high pitched, not even a voice hardly. Just garbles. "Hey! Vee, what did I tell you. No talking till your voice is any better." He scolds. I glare at him. Holding my middle finger high.

"Maybe later. Look do you want this key or not?" He says holding a bronze key up. I nod. He presses his lips and hands me a pencil. I roll my eyes and write four words in the top corner of my book. Turning it to show him.

'Do you trust me?'

He nods, "Of course I do Vee I just gotta be sure you won't do something stupid." I wave my hand to say 'naaah'. He holds Eye contact for a few seconds.

"Liar." But he surrenders the key. Setting it on the bed. As I go to reach for it he grabs my hand lightly.

"Just. Don't get yourself hurt. Or in any trouble." He says kindly. I look into his stormy blue eyes and shake my head, mouthing. 'I won't.'

.

.

.

 **::Author Note::**

 **Will she find the culprit? Will she get in more trouble? Does Sharkface know she visited the freelancers? Is Andersmith really the bad guy? Is love blooming all around? How does Locus Know her secret? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in, the next episode- er, chapter.**

 **Meanwhile, the votes are.**

 **Locus: 20**

 **Felix: 20**

 **Wash: 14**

 **Sharkface: 5**

 **Church: 4**

 **I mean. I think it's pretty obvious who's winning.**

 **I'm considering taking Sharky and Church off the rosters. But what I want to ask,**

 **If you guys want, I can make one of those threesome relationships. Like I've said, you guys have a DIRECT FUCKING SAY so please, feel free to request or spitball ideas. The story will mostly feature the person who's winning at the moment, as wash got like fucking about nine votes these past few days, this one had a lot of him time.**

 **So please don't be shy.**

 **Thanks for reading, ALSO.**

 **If YOU CAN GUESS THE PLOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL GIVE A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE THREE VOTES.**

 **THATS THREE VOTES, FOR A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE IF YOU CAN GUESS.**

 **EVEN IF YOU ONLY READ THIS AFTER I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, I TRUST YOU'RE A DECENT PERSON AND WON'T LIE. SO DO TRY PEOPLE. IT'S WORTH IT**


	11. Jobs Both illegal and blow

It's been five days since Locus was sent to Solitary.

My throat, though heavily bruised, has healed tremendously from what it was. I now also had full vocalization.

For the past few days, I've been watching the reds. From afar of course, as I remembered my last nasty encounter with them. Getting a read on the schedule that they get in new supplies. It was every other day.

And tonight, was one of those nights.

I frown. I had my key to get out of my cell. But I still lacked a way to get out of the cellblock and to the kitchen.

I poke my spork at my food emptily. I was sitting outside, cool fall breeze hitting my face. As the sun beamed hotly from above. I hear loud bells and clangs. Looking up, I see armed guards running to stand at the other facilities doors. They're letting the solitaries out.

Wait. THEY'RE LETTING THE SOLITARIES OUT!

I jump up from my seat and move to the line of white clad individuals as the guards uncuffed them.

"If we have a repeat of the last time we let you sick fucks out. There will be electro therapy for EVERYONE." Andersmith growls. They all visibly flinch. Except for Locus. Who stood near the back of the line. Staring emptily at the ground.

Andersmith turns seeing me approach, a scowl coming across his face. "Can I help you Black?" I look up. Shaking my head, "Nah. Not unless you've got a hot girl stashed somewhere."

Some of the convicts laugh. Even a couple guards. Andersmiths frown deepens. "Maybe instead of cracking jokes, Black you should focus on something more productive." I smirk. "I dunno about you boss, but give me a lady and I'll be plenty, Productive."

I was joking of course to get a read on his stress level. He wanted me to leave so he could get back to letting the detainees loose. So he could maybe trade shit with O'Malley. He was growing steadily more and more angry.

He goes to say something when a blonde guard with pink highlights clears her throat at him.

"Andersmith. We have a job to do. Quit talking to the inmate." He grumbles and moves to do as told. I smile to myself.

A few minutes later the Solitary convicts were loose.

I ignore all the others. The crazies, the evil ones, the just plain weirdos. Going straight for Locus. I look up at him. His face looked the same;Save for the bags under his eyes. "Vanta." He speaks. I hold his blue eyed gaze for a moment longer before reaching my arms around him to hug him.

He stiffens. But after a moment returns the gesture, almost shakily. "Thank you for what you did for me Lo." I breathe. A few warm seconds later he draws back. "It's no problem. I'd do it again for you." I smile up at him. A moment later a flash of blue took me by surprise and Felix has thrown himself into Locus.

"Sam! Oh my god Sam!" Locus stumbles lightly on impact from the shorter man. Felix monkeying himself to wrap around Locus. "Jesus I've missed you pal." Felix mutters before clambering off the taller man. He clears his throat.

"Eheh sorry. Just Damn, it's good to see you again." Locus holds a face of amusement. "Likewise."

The next thirty minutes to an hour or so I sit kinda off to the side as Felix and Locus Talk. Throwing in my two cents occasionally. I notice Locus looking at me oddly.

Almost missing it, he'd hold my gaze a bit longer. He'd be staring at me. Squinting as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

I shook it off though. It was just because he's spent so long in isolation. Speaking of Isolation. I'm going to see about talking Andersmith into pulling him out early.

"ALL SOLITARY CONVICTS. LINE UP!" Shouts a guard suddenly. We freeze and look up. "What in the hell. They can't be putting them up this early." Felix whines. I scowl. "Maybe it's because of that thing with Epsilon?" Locus sighs standing. He looked odd in white.

"Perhaps." He mutters. I frown standing as well. "You going to be okay in there Lo?" He nods. Putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. And who you think your friends are."

I make a face as I hold his gaze. His eyes were screaming something. He casts an anxious glance at Felix. As if he wanted to say something,he couldn't say with him there. But what is it. "What?" I ask.

"I said ALL SOLITARY CONVICTS. YOU TOO ORTEZ!" "Goodbye." Locus grunts walking away. Felix makes a face. "That was fucking weird. Am I right?" He nudges my side with his elbow.

"Yeah. Weird." I breathe.

Felix grips my hand suddenly. "Hey. Black, it'll be alright. I promise you. Don't worry about him." I turn. Felix was giving me his trademark smile. With something new added.

His eyes sparkle with what could be unshed tears. I frown, moving to hug him. He looked like he needed one. "I know Felix. I know he'll be fine. You need to remember that too."

.

.

.

I chew my bottom lip uneasily.

I've got a key, to open my cell. An I know what nights Andersmith trades. But how do I get the guards to let me pass.

I stand carefully and walk up to the guard on duty. A guy named Vic. With this INCREDIBLY annoying voice.

He would be on night watch alone tonight. Perhaps I could offer to pay him somehow.

"Hey. Guard." I speak in a hushed manner as I approach. "Oh hey there. Yes sirery. I'm right here, what can I do ya for?"

Dear god I want to choke him he's so fucking annoying.

"So. What if, hypothetically. An inmate. Such as myself. Needed to discuss some things with a guard."

"Well then, seems like you're doing that now. Pretty easy compadre." I scowl at him. "After hours. And, not in the cells."

He narrows his eyes before they widen in realization. "Oohhh you got one of them, 'secret meetings' to trade for shit am I right? Of course I'm right. Well then, hypothetically, you would just have to give me a little something something, and I can just look the other way." I smile. "Great, so what do you want? Cigarettes?"

He purses his lips. "Blow me."

"Wait- what?"

.

.

.

I wait until around 11:30. Sharkface and Wash were snoring heavily. Felix, I'm hoping was asleep.

I sit up in bed and roll off silently. I'd worn my prison tennis shoes to bed. I grab my cell key from my waist band as I approach the cell door.

"Mmmm Vanta."

I freeze. Not daring to breath as I heard rustling blankets. Everyones breathing was still deep and sound however. I hold still as I here my name mumbled again. Felix, was the one uttering it.

I cock an eyebrow, was he having a wet dream?

Shaking it off I put the key in, turning out with a click, the semi automatic doors open partially. Allowing me to exit.

I see Vic standing crossarmed near the exit door.

"Alright Blacky black. Blackaroo. Let's head into this maintence closet here. Better make it good." I groan inwardly as he takes my forearm and drags me in.

Whining lightly as he pushes me to my knees and unbuckles his pants.

.

.

.

I spit for at least the eighth time. Walking stealthily through the prison, on a bee line for the kitchens. I had only around five minutes before the deal would go down. I hide behind a counter in the kitchens. Eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting.

I steady my breathing, just as footsteps enter the room.

Heavy. Loud. Andersmith.

He moves and stands by the door I'd seen him at before. Light illuminating his right side through the door window. Minutes pass. I hear him tap his foot impatiently.

I try and some how quieten my breathing. Memories of other stakes outs I'd done slowly coming back.

Around ten minutes later a softer set enter the room. "Sorry Jones." The second man speaks. I recognize as Donut.

"What the Fuck Donut! You keep me waiting, I'll stop trading." "No no! I'm sorry, really. My night watch was switched, took me some time to convince the guards to let me through."

"Uh huh. Just know that you aren't my only caterer. I still have two more inmates. Then I have to get into solitary." "Alright, alright."

"Uh huh, just get down there." A few seconds pass and I hear a zipper. Followed with some noises that will soon be repressed.

After around 6 or 7 minutes it's over. I peak over the counter and see Andersmith pass over some drugs, magazines, food, and even what looked like sex toys.

Donut takes his leave, leaving the pleased guard to lean against the door a while longer.

I stand, the darkness still concealing me as I speak.

"So you'll sneak marijuana to prisoners, but not me testosterone?" He jumps with a shout of 'Jesus!'

I cross my arms. "But then again, anything to keep me from succeeding and learning that YOU'RE the god damn crook I'm looking for."

He shakes his head taking a step forward."no no no, Vanta. It's not that way." I scoff with a dry laugh. "Oh!? It isn't? Please explain. I'd love to know what you THINK you're doing. Especially with O fucking malley."

He grimaces in the low light.

"Vanta. Ugh, look. I can explain it all. I promise." I uncross my arms, they fly around as i speak. I was a hand talker.

"Really? Because I have one. Cop gone bad. What are they paying you? Huh?! For helping build the bomb? God. I trusted you!"

He moves quickly across the floor. "AND YOU STILL CAN!" He roars in my face. I flinch at his volume, tone and, the spray of spit.

"God. Look I um. I'm trying to get in tight. With the inmates. Get them to depend on me. Then demand they tell me who the ACTUAL person bringing stuff in is. It's a long and complicated plan."

I scowl. He sounded awkward as he spoke. He could be lying. Or, he could just be scared.

"Yeah? If that's true why aren't you reporting in? I know for a fact! That you haven't the director anything!"

He groans. "I use the Prison mail box. The other guy must be taking my mail. He might know who I am."

I narrow my eyes. Feeling guilt settle in my chest. What if I have misaccused Andersmith?

"What about O'Malley?" He shakes his head. "An undercover cop. Deep undercover. He uh-he watches out for the solitary."

I look down. His story, kinda made sense.

More sense then him, as a cop, helping build a bomb.

"Oh."

"Yeah! Oh."

I shuffle my feet. "You gotta admit. You've been acting kinda suspicious." He scoffs. "Sorry. And-how'd you know that thing about the mail?"

I look up, "Um the other cop. Whizz, he's undercover too. He said you haven't been reporting in."

Andersmith narrows his eyes. "Inmate Gerlad Whizz? He's a cop?" I nod. "Yeah, didn't you know?" He pauses, "Uh yeah yeah. I knew, yeah. Sorry."

I make a face. He then pats my lower back. "Well, good work. Really fine detective skills black." I give him a look. Trying to figure whether it was sarcasm or honesty in his voice.

"You said inmate Whizz right?" He asks once more as I move to leave. I turn, hearing almost a dangerous edge to his voice. "Um yeah. Whizz. You should know this." He chuckles awkwardly, "I do, I do. Just checking you didn't say something else."

I narrow my eyes as I leave. Was he lying? Or was he just an awkward man?

.

.

.

When I wake up the next morning, the entire prison is abuzz.

I groan turning over as Felix and Sharkface chat excitedly. "Could y'all keep your voices down?" I grumble. Felix looks up at me. "Sorry."

I make a face,"What are you guys talking about?"

They look at each other unsurely. "They um. This morning, an inmate is missing."

My eyes widen, "What?! Who?"

"Some guy called Whizz. Just over night he disappeared, looks like he picked his cell lock." Sharkface states. I frown. "No no that's gotta be a mistake. Whizz wouldn't pick a lock, in fact. I don't think he even can."

They shrug, turning back to their conversation. I frown and move to the open cell doors. To search for any clue of what is happening. I make my way to his cell. His roomies Sirus and some other dude looking around confusedly.

"Hey. Where's Whizz?" I demand. The men look up at me. Sirus was a Chinese man with black hair. A small scar through his eyebrow. His robot leg pressing against the inner cloth of his pants.

"No clue. He took off sometime in the night." I growl shaking my head, "No he wouldn't do that." Sirus shrugs. "Well, he did. It's not like a guard just nabbed him in the night or something."

I pause. "What did you just say?" He cocks his head, "Um. It's not like a guard took him?"

I narrow my eyes turning around and walking out.

I need to find Whizz. Or Andersmith.

Something tells me if I find one I'll find the other.

.

.

.

I eventually meet up with Felix. We walk together, him having nothing better to do decides to join my search for Whizz.

We're just passing the rec room when he pauses. "Damn." I turn,"What?"

He shakes his head stepping into the rec room. "Cables busted again. The TV ain't on. It's always on."

I make a face and follow after. Entering a mid sized white room with two tables and a couple rows of chairs stacked against the wall. A single window to the right of where a TV was.

I walk up to the TV, momentarily distracted from my search. "Hmmm. Odd. Wait-"

I look to the TV where the cables should be plugged in. They've been cut.

Not even just twisted out, or ripped apart. A clean cut right where they screw in.

"No anyone with a knife and a hatred for cable TV?" I ask. Turning it to show Felix. He moves in. His arm brushing past my chest as he reaches to look at it. I shudder.

"The fuck? I'm going to kick whoever's ass did this. What ever. There's spares in the closet."

He walks away, his warm presence leaving me. "Think you could unscrew those why'll I get replacements?" I nod, "Sure."

The other end of the room, had a door leading to a closet with supplies and stuff for the rec room.

He makes his way toward it as I unscrew the cut pieces.I hear the door swing open, followed by an, "Oh my fuck."

I purse my lips. "What?"

"Felix?"

As I turn my stomach drops.

Whizz, was hanging in the closet. Head limp to his right shoulder, face a pale bluish color. Suspended by his neck with TV cables.

My hands fly to my mouth in shock. Felix immediately moves to me grabbing me and holding me to his chest. Pressing his hands to my head and lower back. "Hey hey hey, it's alright. It's alright Vee."

I don't even realize it, but tears were rolling down my face. I want to embrace Felix back. Revel in his touch. But something catches my eyes. I push him away lightly.

"What happened?" I ask shakily. "He hung himself. Isn't it obvious?" Felix says slowly.

I narrow my eyes looking at Whizzes hands. Bruised, split, and bloody. As if he'd been punching something. Or someone.

Then my eyes move to the white cord around his neck, tying him to the ceiling.

"No he didn't."

Felix puts a hand on my shoulder. "He did Vee. I know you might not want to believe it, but he did." I shake my head. His hands were decently bloody.

"If he did, how come there's blood on his hands, but not on the cord?"

.

.

.

 **::Author note::**

 **Sorry it's been so long. What do y'all think? The plot thickens.**

 **TELL. ME. WHAT. YOU. THINK.**

 **PLEASE.**

 **Also, votes are as follows**

 **Felix 22**

 **Locus 21**

 **Wash 15**

 **Sharkface 5**

 **Church 5**

 **So vote, please.**

 **Also, don't worry. Locus will soon return.**

 **Toodles**


	12. The things we know

I stare at the ceiling. Eyes scouring the cracked tan surface. Sharkface's steady breathing acting as a calming focus point for me as I sunk into deep thought.

I didn't want to believe it. Simply for the helpless position it would put me in. But- I knew for certain. That Andersmith, was the infiltrator. There's no possible reason. No imaginable coincidence that could possibly explain this.

He found out who Whizz was. And then he killed him.

Now the question rings in my mind. 'Was I next?'

"Hey Vee."

I open my eyes I hadn't realized had fallen shut. Rolling over to stick my head out of my curtained bed to look down at my mohawked friend. "Yeah Felix?" I ask carefully.

A moment later he's crawled up to stick his head in my bunk. "We need to talk." He says seriously.

I cock an eyebrow. Gesturing lightly at the exposed bed to my side. With a quick shake of his head he drops off the bed. "No. Not here." I pick up the subtle look he throws to Sharkface's bunk.

I cautiously roll out of my bed. Small socked feet plopping lightly against the concrete floors. He casts a look at them. A small look of amusement crossing his face. "You know Black, they say a man with small feet has a small-" "Let me stop you there. If only to say I don't need to defend my masculinity to you." I growl, trying to deepen my voice. He rolls his eyes. Before striding out.

I follow him swiftly. Trying not to glance at his ass as he moved through the halls and corridors with purpose.

I quickly found we were in a part of the prison I'd never been in before.

We head out a door to the outside. I squint lightly at bright sunlight as Isaac leads me towards a large glass building. In moments we were there, and he lifts a broad corner of the plexi glass door. Gesturing me in.

I give him a suspicious look. But walk through. He was my friend. And I could trust him.

"What is this place?" "Old greenhouse. From back in the 80's when this place grew its own food. Now its delivered, and the directors to cheap to tear it out."

I glance around. Thick, dusty glass. Cracked in some parts. And filled in with thick white frames. Large long shelves ran along the entire interior. The back wall was stacked with pots. Mostly broken. And old bags of potting soil. Turned sand from the years.

Dirty light filtered through the cracked glass ceiling, particles of dust flitting about.

"Its very, aesthetic."I chirp. As I move to turn around an look at my partner. Im shoved backwards into the wall with a pinning me by my shoulders. A old rusty trout in hand. One side shining silver from obvious sharpening. Held to my throat.

"Felix!" I gasp in fear. His green eyes narrow at me.

"Give me a reason not to. You lying cop."

My eyes widen for the briefest of moments. I go defend myself and deny this claim, but by the harsh increase of pressure to my neck. I knew he'd seen it, and any further denial was useless.

"Because. We're friends?" I say softly. He growls and narrows his eyes at me.

"Friends? FRIENDS?! You've been lying to me, to us from the start! Fucking cop. What's wrong with you man?!"

Man. He didn't know that secret of mine.

"Felix let me explain-"I say. He throws me a dangerous look. Suddenly sharp pain spasms out from my throat. And I feel warmth pooling down.

"SHIT!" He says in shock. Dropping the trowel.

I don't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. With a sharp jab to his ribs, I lunge forth to send him flying on his back. I move to straddle him beneath me, hand darting to grab the sharpened gardening tool.

Everything falls he looks up from under me. My hands clutching the shovel. In a position to stab should I need to. He narrows his eyes up at me.

"You gonna kill me?"

"I don't want to. But if you give me no other choice."

A few more moments of silence pass.

"Why are you here?" Isaac asks.

I look down at him. A man I called friend. No, I still call friend.

I drop the shovel throwing it a good four feet. A show of trust. I move slowly off him. Hands held in a gesture of submission.

"Because. This prison is corrupt. The guards are twisted, and one of them. Is sneaking in contraband-" "well yeah obviously that's all pri-" "To build a bomb Felix."

He stops short. Looking at me in shock." My partner. Who was the only one who knew about me. Andersmith. I think he's the one who's sneaking it in. I also think he killed Whizz. Another cop."

Felix looks up at me. Propped on his elbows, still on the floor. "Well shit."

"Yeah. Shit."

We had a plan.

Well. We had an idea. A really, fucking stupid idea.

"Stupid brilliant." I glare at Felix. His face one of snugness.

"No. Just stupid." He crosses his arms. "Don't see you coming up with anything else. Cop!" My eyes widen an I lean forward to slap a hand over his mouth.

We were seated in the cafeteria. Eating a 'Wholesome, and delicious. Nutritional meal.' As if. My sarcasm I just exhibited tastes better.

He narrows his eyes mischievously at me from over my hand. "Whormpwhormpwhummphmufffmmakk" he mumbles under my hand. I roll my eyes and lift my hand off. "What?"

"I said. Didn't know you were into that Black." He chides with a smirk. I shake my head with a sigh. A small smile crossing my face.

"Fucking Moron."

"THIS moron. Gave YOU your big idea so why don't you suck my co-" I slap my hand over his mouth once more.

He was right. He did give me A decent plan. The inmate that was building the bomb was Inmate O'Malley. Aka Omega. And other than Andersmith, none of the other guards knew my position. So even IF I managed to get proof of Andersmith and O'Malley. I still had no way of getting the news to the director.

So, I would need to get to the bomb. And show it directly to an official. That might work out for me. If I'm not shot on sight for being a prisoner with a fucking bomb.

Oh, and there's the getting INTO the heavily guarded, solitary facility.

For that Felix suggested I be a 'bad boy'.

Felix. His help didn't come without a small strand of malintent. He was still pissed, and rightly so. But he was hiding it.

Gotta admit though. The occasional slips of poutyness, and such. Were kinda sexy.

Don't judge me.

Suddenly hot wet sticky spit was gushing between my fingers. I squeak and rip my hand off Felix's mouth. He chuckles. Wiping his mouth off. "Ya know. When you get in there. You gotta find Locus. See how he's doing."

I pause and look at Felix. He was right. Locus, all alone in there. And because of me.

I nod. Felix's eyes darken. "So what happens. If you do what you do? If you succeed?"

I look into his green eyes. Pupils dilated with deep calculating thought.

I shrug. "I go home I guess. Return to my normal life."

He stares at me a moment longer. "Normal life. Right." Before starting to stand. I see the broken expression that falls over his face like a sheet.

Oh was in for life.

I jerk forward in a sudden movement. Grabbing his arm tightly. He looks at me. "Felix. If I can. I'm going to get you guys out. I promise."

He looks at my hand. "Don't promise me something if you can't hold up to it." Before pulling away and walking off.

I pout. Such an emotional man.

.

.

.

I walk slowly threw the long walkways. Heading towards the block with the blues.

I remember church saying how he'd been temporarily locked up in solitary. And I had to know how that happened.

I spot a head of blackish hair, light blue bandana around his forehead walking down the hall. "CHURCH! HEY!", I shout. From all within the block inmates look my direction.

He stops and looks my way. Cocking a thick brow. "There a reason your screaming my name?"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

We both turn to see Tucker by the entrance to their cell. Grinning like an idiot.

Church shakes his head. Mumbling under his breath obscenities under his breath, and how he was going to kill everyone.

"I need to talk to you." I say. He tilts his head. "Well gee. We seem to be doing that now. Good talk. Can I go?" I make a face and cross my arms. "I'm serious. Its important, about solitary."

Its his turn to make a face. He shakes his head an takes a step back. "Look, man I'm not into storytelling. So if you're just gonna beg I tell you what it was lik-" " I need to get in. How did you?"

He pauses. Eyes widening he shakes his head vigorously, mood entirely changed. "You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because its a building FULL physchopaths. And the guards in there do horrible experiments on you in there. To 'punish' us for every little thing you do wrong."

I shake my head. "I dont care. I just- need in. Tell me what you did to get in." I say in Ernest. Making my best puppy dog face.

He holds my gaze for a moment longer before sighing. "You're fucking crazy Black. But yeah, I'll tell you how I Got in. And better yet." He starts walking away. "I'll help you."

...

.

.

.

 **::AUTHOR NOTE::**

 **Hey guys! Miss me?**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **So as to apologize. My Kik is Alexismarie626, so you can contact me and ask ANY questions about the story and I WILL answer. Make it up to youze guys.**

 **And yeah, to reitterate. My depression is acting up. And making it a bitch to write. And in fact this chapter probably sucks. But oh well, what's one bad chap right?**

 **Hope you guys liked it. And don't be shy about contacting me. I'm really friendly. And you can ask about my other stories too if you'd like.**

 **Hope you liked it. Have a fantastic day. Also.**

 **VOTE VOTE VOTE**

 **Locus 37**

 **Felix 35**

 **Wash 20**

 **Church 6**

 **Sharkface, was five. Has now been removed from the roster.**


	13. Dead man walkin'

'The plan was simple'

I clutch my candy shiv tightly an approach Church who's standing, back towards me. Talking to a guard.

'The plan was easy and fullproof'

I draw back an punch the back of his head, in a way that looked more deadly than the small amount of force I actually exerted.

He falls to the ground and turns, just as I jump onto him and pretend to try and stab him.

'The plan worked'

The guard kicked me in the head and I lost consciousness.

.

.

.

I wake up, in a cell. My ankles shackled together. My wrists to my ankles, with a length of chain just over two feet connecting them. So I wasn't hunched, but I couldn't get comfortable.

I glance around, I'm in a 8' by 8' room cold steel room. With only a urinal in the corner. An a cot hanging off the wall.

There was one door, steel, bolted, with two small hatches. One at around eye level. Another down by the ground.

"Hello?" I call out. Forgetting to mask my voice.

"Hello?! " I shout louder.

No one responds.

"ANYONE?!" I scream.

My voice echo's briefly before dying out.

.

.

.

I stare at the walls.

At the floor.

At the ceiling.

Eyes searching every crack.

Until I've scoured every inch of the room.

.

.

.

The lights suddenly have gone out. I don't know what time it is. I don't feel tired though.

I stay awake an think.

.

.

.

I have no idea what time it is. I'd have to guess midday.

A tray of food was slid in, what I can only imagine was an hour ago.

Moldy bread with a piece of cheese between the slices. An a cup of water.

I did not deign to eat any.

.

.

.

The lights have gone out again.

And for lack of tiredness, I've taken to singing.

Like 'hush now little bird'

'Fallen angel'

The game of thrones tune.

Basically anything I could remember.

.

.

.

The lights are on again. The tray of food from before is gone.

A new one in its place.

I eye the moldy sandwich. I'm so hungry. I crawl towards it. My shackles clanking noisly.

I lift the bread an sniff cautiously. It smells odd. I look closer. An notice a white substance smeared into the bread.

At first I think mayo. But then I realize what it is an shriek. Throwing the bread away and scrambling back to the cot. Beginning to cry inconsolably.

.

.

.

I managed to get some spotty sleep, when the door is swung open. Two guards stride in.

I look up. Every thing dizzy. I'm grabbed tightly and thrown to my feet. "Where- where are we going?" I manage. But they don't respond.

I'm marched roughly down a hall. Oh, did I forget to mention. I'm barefoot an wearing only the thin solitary confinement clothes.

As we walk I glance to the left an see A face I've longed for. Locus. He stops midstep. The guards try and shove an usher him forward. But his eyes are locked on me.

I reach lightly to him when one of my guards pulls his Handler 12. A peice of crooked metal and hooks my arm. Its design, is to break your arm as easily as possible.

"Keep moving"

I let out an 'ow ow ow', while moving. My arm being twisted awkwardly. My other connected to it with chains.

I'm led to a room with only a number reading , 12. Before I'm thrown in unceremoniously.

I stumble in, before falling into something warm. I look up.

"Andersmith!"

I go to rush back from him. He shushes me an pulls me close. Pressing me to his body an petting my head. I struggle to not vomit on him. His presence making me uncomfortable beyond reason.

"Vanta, silly Vanta. You never should've gotten yourself locked up in here. OH WAIT! I've got something for you." He SAys quickly. Grabbing a silver thermos from a table. As well as a spoon to hand to me.

He twists off the top an the scent of chicken noodle soup hits my nose.

Immediately I'm salivating. My hungry body betraying me. He laughs, a cold metal sound and I stiffen as he puts his hand dangerously low on my back. "It's all for you sweetheart. Go on. Eat up."

I stiffen an look at him. His face was twisted dangerously But I was so hungry.

I didn't care.

I cautiously start eating . my bites getting more ravenous. As he coos over me.

"Good girl. That's it I know, it's been three days. That's it, eat up. Eat it all." I pause mid bite to look at him, he was staring at me with eagerness.

Too much eagerness.

"You've done something to it." I say slowly.

He holds eye contact with me a bit longer. Before starting to deny the claim.

My eyes widen as he lies poorly and I drop the thermos. It clangs loudly, bouncing before rolling sideways along the floor. Hot broth sloshing out and pooling beneath onto the concrete.

His eyes narrow. "You shouldn't have done that."

I shake my head an start moving away from him. "What do you want from me."

His hand darts forward to grip my shoulder an hold me In place. "Tsk tsk. Oh little bird. Tell me. How much do you even know, about this little mission of yours." He traces my cheek with his thumb before moving away fast, like a cat toying with a mouse.

I gulp. Choosing to remain silent.

He moves to the door an begins bolting an locking it.

"I asked, you a QUESTION. IT'S RUDE NOT TO ANSWER." A small sound of fear escapes me.

"I um. I'm supposed to-to find out, who is sneaking in the contraband and who- who is building a bomb."

He nods an starts walking to the other side of the room where the canister had rolled. "Andersmith are you the one?" I ask softly.

He begins cackling,"Indeed I am. Thought you'd never figure it out." He picks up the can an tosses it casually into a bin for trash.

I gulp an look around the room. There's nowhere for me to escape. Even if I could with these shackles.

"Why? You're a cop why woul-"

"A COP? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DIMWITTED?" He shouts suddenly in my face. "I was never a cop! That stupid director decided to choose one guard at random to join in his little posse to find the infiltrator. Just my luck he chose me. Little ole, desperate to please, well mannered Jo-enes Andersmith. Heh."

I gulp. Eyeing the weapons on his utility belt. "What- what are you going to do with me." I ask firmly.

I begin feeling dizzy. As if I'm tired. But I'm wide awake.

"Well it seems you not reporting in is causing quite a bit of disturbance up top. And we don't need them sending anymore cops to check on you. And I can't kill you."

He stalks away laughing. "You know-that fool. Whizz? He put up a good fight." I glare at the back of his head.

"I'll keep you alive. And I'll write fake reports for you to turn in. Aside from that, you're mine. To do with as I please."

He turns to me and starts to touch my clothed breast.

I jump to my feet as he does so. But i wobble, I grab the pepper spray from his belt. Spraying it awkwardly from my waist where my hands could be held highest. The stream manages to strike his eyes.

I begin screaming, crying desperately for help and hopping towards the door. But I stumble an fall. The soup, whatever was in it is doing this to me.

As im scrambling on the floor I'm grabbed by the back of my shirt picked up, before thrown down again.

I cry out an try to scramble away on my belly. When he grabs the back of my head by my short hair.

"You fucking bitch. I'll teach you." He groans. I begin screaming louder for help. From anyone. But he grabs my mouth. I try to bite. To scream. To do anything.

But I can't. I can't move.

As he pushes me into the floor. My face in the cold wet spilled soup. I begin sobbing.

Unable to stop him. Unable to do anything.

.

.

.

Two strange guards throw me back into my cell from before. My head colliding lightly with the wall as they litterly throw me.

I scramble away to the wall beside the hard,, cold and smelly cot.

Crying not so quietly.

"Ah shut it black. The treatments aren't that bad!" One sneers before slamming the metal door holding me in the room.

I continue crying. For a few minutes before I hear something.

"Vanta?"

I look around my room terrified. "What!? Who's-who's there?!"

But I'm still Alone. In my cold dark concrete room. "Am I going crazy?" I ask quietly to myself as I bring my knees to my chest.

"No. I'm here." I gasp. Recognizing Locus's voice.

"Locus! Where-where are you?"

"I'm here. Look at your vent."

I look at the base of the wall beside me. And sure enough, there's a small foot by half a foot vent.

It must lead to another room.

"Locus! Why didn't you talk to me before, and what happened to you, we gotta get out of here! Do they let us out for good behavior or-"

"Vee, calm down. It's alright take a breath."

I realize I've started sobbing through my words. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just- I can't take this. I can't."

A moments silence passes, with only me crying. "What'd he do to you ?" Locus asks softly.

I bite my lip shaking my head.

"Vanta? Come on. What'd he do?"

I splutter, face drenched in tears. "He raped me." I whisper brokenly.

"I'll kill him."

"Locus i-"

"No. Vanta. I already know what you are. And I promise you. I will kill him. Effectively. Slowly. Painfully."

"He will pay for what he's done. He's a dead man walking."

 **:: Author note::**

 **Locus 52**

 **Felix 45**

 **Wash 20**


End file.
